Unfortunate to be a Slave Under a God
by chiquita-gurlie
Summary: Reposting.There are no pairings with seph! Sephiroth is now god, he has an army of men called R.A. and a woman will become his slave unwillingly. Sephiroth personally shows his ugly side to her. I accept annonymous reviews. This story could end up with
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunate to be a Slave Under a God

Sephiroth is god and rules all with an impossibly strong hold. His army of men R.A. (riot angles) do whatever they please as long as they finish Sephiroth's order. Many of the R.A. enjoy serving him, few others are too scared to rebel against him so they obey him with fear.

The R.A. could kill families, steal women from their homes, rape, torture… anything they please. There are some who don't bother with any of that and still have some of their good humanity within. The few who still value good morals.

The rest of this world's people is suffering to the point of suicide… family's are separated, children are lost, hungry, and afraid. It seems the world holds no hope anymore, and anyone who was with AVALANCHE disappeared… or it seems.

If Sephiroth is god does he have any humanity left in him?

**Young woman named Nita POV**

I am a foreigner here, I came here to Midgar from the other side of this world. I needed a better paying job to support my family, and myself. I didn't mind if I had to live in some rundown apartment to get where I was going.

Now I am going nowhere, I have no idea what has become of my family since the R.A. wont let anyone out of any country. If my destiny is to die, then I die in my country not here.

I struggled learning the language used here, I struggled to work and live here, and now I think all I have done was in vain. All my hardships for nothing.

Sephiroth maybe everyone else's god, but never mine. He's no god, he's a demon and quite possibly the devil himself. The bastard ruined all of our lives. I believe he wants to destroy all humanity even the one's who serve him with all loyalty.

I don't care how angelic or how strangely gorgeous he is from afar, he's one true bastard I don't plan on praising or serving.

Everyone is miserable, crying, screaming, there's not a day that I don't hear the misery we all suffer. To make the situation a bit worse… winter happens to settle in, and the only thing we all wear is drags and ripped clothing.

My bones hurt and my muscles cramp around this season, it makes it hard for me to move much. Every time the wind blows it hurts too much, it feels like I'm burning.

Sephiroth is merciless. I wish he never existed…


	2. RA

**Author's Note: **I really appreciate reviews! This story can go on with reviews! If you have to you can recommend this story to others. I'm not forcing anyone to read this.

Chapter 2

**Nita's POV**

I wander around the gloomy ruined streets of Midgar, I am alone and wishing someone was with me. I envy the people who have families, friends, lovers… I wish I knew what the condition of my family is. If they're dead I have nothing. I would happily welcome death.

I wish I had a lover… and have children, but they're just nice thoughts. I don't see that happening, not when Sephiroth is still alive.

I see people cold and grouped up to keep warm. I am just one person and I know if I keep this up I wont survive. I wont quit fighting for my life until I know my family is alive.

As I walk by groups of people walking together, I just keep on going not knowing where to go. For some strange reason everyone stops what they're doing, almost just frozen in time, and I'm the only one walking now…. but why? I start to slowly stop walking and I turn around to see what's going on…

"It's the…"

**Narrator's POV**

Everyone starts to scream and run for their lives. The R.A. and their 'god' happen to drop by. The only thing they're doing is inspecting the area and to see if anyone dares disobey Sephiroth's law.

Sephiroth fly's in the sky on his one-wing looking down at the inferiors down below. No one could match is power. The many who have physically rebelled against Sephiroth died.

As Nita runs for her life like everyone else, unknown to her she has a certain R.A. following her. A few other girls who have no one else but themselves, are slowly getting into the same situation as Nita.

**Nita's POV**

I run and run I could feel my entire body pushing me past my limits. My heart feels like it would explode and my head feels a blood rush coming too quickly. I think I am about to pass out…..

_Hours later…_

I wake up and I find myself with what I believe is five other girls with me. This is definitely not looking good at all. It seems like we're in some sort of army vehicle. I hate myself for passing out, and now I am here afraid of what's going to happen.

I hate Sephiroth for everything he is.

Bastard…


	3. Captured and Away

**Author's Note: **Okies... since you all are really wanting longer chapters I will try. I just made it short so it's easy reading for some who don't have time to read (like me at times). Here's a long one sort of.

Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

The five women were in the vehicle on their way towards where the R.A. headquarters were... as well as Sephiroth's near by location.

Nita heard the other women that were with her talk about how scared and confused they are. It seems like the women knew each other through work or through friends. Nita just stayed quiet and looked off into the distance.

All of the women that were caught, were chained up with an electrical hold. It wasn't possible for any of them to try and somehow unlock the hold.

When they finally arrived at the headquarters they were unloaded from the vehicle walking into the construction site. It happened to be underground. The women resisted to go any further, and of course they were pushed to go on.

They all entered into the elevator that took them further down underground. The R.A. are planning to make these women useful at Sephiroth's location if the god himself approves.

Sephiroth is rumored to have women as slaves, doing what is anyone's guess. Sephiroth is god, but does he have human desires?

**Nita's POV**

I am so scared right now I have not spoken a word all day. I feel like I am about urinate in my own underwear... how embarrassing. Now would be a good time to pass out, but I would like to know what would become of me.

I heard the R.A. mention our 'god's' name, I already know this is not getting any better by the minute...

If I see the demon in person I would die the second he's near me, and I am sure the others with me would agree. As of now we are just standing in a room waiting, and I have no clue where we are exactly.

I barely heard a door slide open quietly, then I heard the R.A. all turning around to face who entered. I slowly turned my head to see their heads giving a deep bow... I felt the other women start to panic.

I heard someone drop to the floor heavily, and this situation is starting to kill my sanity. It was one of the women that was with us... I stayed completely still, I did not want to turn around for I felt that I could die.

I felt my adrenaline rush to its fullest as I heard a voice that is not to be taken lightly. I pray to _my_ God that it did not belong to that demon of hell.

"Where is your respect to your god woman?" Thank _my god_ the voice belonged to one of the R.A. men, I didn't know what to do I was too frightened to die so young.

I finally took the courage to turn around... and I regret it.

I'm scared and shocked. The demon in person looks more strangely beautiful than ever before, but with an aura of evil that is filled throughout the room.

I could feel my body filled with goose-bumps, I feel myself shaking all over and getting weak. I wish I could die right now...

**Narrator's POV**

Sephiroth sees the R.A.'s usual greeting, and the scared women. Sephiroth shows no real interest in them at all, he just needs new slaves to replace the other five that rebelled against him or tried to kill him. He killed them for their rebellious act, and with no mercy.

Nita is still standing there not knowing what to do. Sephiroth instructs his men to rise, and he orders one of the men to escort the women to his place.

The women were too scared to even breath, this was their god and they are enslaved to him now. They can't do anything to escape.

One of them went hysterical so she tried to run to an exit, but she was slammed in the face by one of the R.A.'s. This made Nita not want to do anything stupid, but it wasn't like she could because her body refused to do anything.

By the time the women arrived at the front gates to his place... it was the only thing standing tall and proud.

Sephiroth's place on the outside was what could be described as a bleeding, organic, mansion-like, gothic castle. The castle was the hugest thing ever built known to man.

They all entered and you could see the interior of the place looked impossibly clean. At the same time the place looked almost like a dream and a nightmare. Words are hard to describe the place.

The women were fascinated at the wonders their eyes beheld. The one who was knocked out earlier had awoken, and was viewing the place in awe. Nita had the same expression as the rest, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that she wont live for very long.

Sephiroth stopped and turned around to address the women what he needs from them.

"You all will help maintain this castle and the needs of my men."


	4. Olga and Work

Author's Note: I was rushing in another chapter, I don't have much time to update chapters but I am trying! Reviews!

Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV**

After Sephiroth told them what to do, he called down a particular woman by the name of Olga. Nita's mind came back to reality and saw the woman as very lovely. She was starting to think that Sephiroth might be picky on the way women look.

He's a god, he needs no lover in his godly life, but no one really knows what it is he's thinking, or what he desires.

"Olga I need you to assign something for them to do, and tell them what are the rules here." With that said he left about to do his usual business. The man who escorted the women here stood there the entire time thinking perverted thoughts about them.

Olga told the young R.A. to get a move on, he didn't hear Sephiroth telling him to go back to the rest of the men.

The five of them faced Olga waiting to see what next.

In Nita's opinion the name 'Olga' didn't really suit her, but she knew nothing about the woman. Olga began to speak, "You are to obey Lord Sephiroth's every command no matter what, if you refuse any commands you'll be punished, and maybe to your death."

The women continued to listen to what she said and stood there for some time. "You five are going to do the tasks I tell you to. If you have any questions come ask me, and if you can't find me, ask the others that live here."

She told them all they have to do is the usual cleaning and cooking… and to do whatever the men of the R.A. ask of them.

The five of them did not like the very last demand… it was just like Sephiroth said.

**Nita's POV**

Oh….my…_Lord_. This is getting too serious for us all. I don't know what to, and I am starting to feel that I will never know what to do. I don't think I can survive long enough to know if my family is alive or dead.

I am starting to think if I am here much longer I might not have my innocence anymore. I don't want to be violated… I don't want to feel dirty.

"….Ms. Olga, d-does your last request have to be obeyed? Will we get punished if we refuse certain things the men ask of us?"

I was surprised that one of us five asked the question. She looked about my age with shoulder-length, bronzed colored hair. She was average height, and pale-ish skin color. She also looked skinnier than me, not that I'm fat.

"Well young lady, you have to hope he finds another girl who is willing, and believe me there are plenty here. Don't worry, you five wont be in those type of situations. Just don't dress up for attention."

When were heard Olga tell us that, it didn't make much of a difference. I suppose this woman can't do anything for us, or she's forbidden to.

We move on to our room which is pretty big enough for all five of us to fit in. The room looks creepy in a way, but gorgeous all the same. It's very luxurious, but I would prefer to be out in the street cold. I at least would be able to continue finding my family.

Sometimes I wish I was never born into this god forsaken planet which contains a hell. I feel alone, I understand the language, but when I speak it I have sort of a heavy accent (think of an Italian accent, or Latin, Spanish, French some accent that's not Asian or English).

I still have that feeling I wont live long enough for anything.

I wish I could speak to them, but they wont understand me, and I know I look sort of foreign to them. They don't seem like they plan to want to talk to me anytime soon.

After we all settled in I started to look at the closet. I remember Olga talking about the clothes that are available to us. When I slid the closet doors open, I was amazed how much _was_ available for us.

Since all my life I never had such luxuries I was amazed to see it all in person. I was only able to see beautiful things on the t.v., but now it's like I'm living a dream… a fake dream, a true nightmare.

I'm guessing Olga organizes much more than this, and schedules. We had to do our first days worth of work, so we got into our working clothes which are simple clothing. We had to scrub the floor of the entire main hallways. There was so many of them we each had to get a certain amount.

Hours pass by… and by the time we're done our bodies can do no more. All I could do is lay there and breath.

**Narrator's POV**

The five of them sleep on the cleaned hallway floors, not caring if it was comfortable or not. Cold hard floors. Olga came by to see where the girls might be.

"Ladies, you all have to get up. Our Lord god has to speak with you five."

They all slowly got up and dragged their exhausted bodies to follow Olga. When they arrive they see their god.

They look up at his strange beauty in awe, but in fear as usual. His voice always startle them…

"You all will not be together for very long. Get use to it. You will be switching different tasks randomly, and it will not always be the same. If any of you plan to argue with me do not plan on having me waste my breath on any of you. You will see what happens when you do, you all are just working slaves to me. Now get out of my site."

They were not planning on arguing with him anytime soon. Nita saw the last of the four women a week later, and just as Sephiroth said, they were doing different tasks everyday.

A month passes by and Nita got used to the hard work everyday. She seen many faces of other slaves she never seen before. She also noticed that Sephiroth's men do ask pleasurable favors of the enslaved women. Most don't mind and enjoy it, but some want nothing to do with them.

Nita did over hear the women talk about who was best in bed… she was sickened by it. Almost all of these women dress at their most revealing, some just run around naked.

They also bath with the men. She felt so uncomfortable in Sephiroth's place. Nita's usual clothing would be a big shirt and tight pants, but of course the shirt hid whatever curves she had. She was safest that way.

As she finish her tasks she went walking back to her room. She accidentally bumped into a young man and quietly apologized to him. During her time here she just learned to hate the R.A. more than ever. They were all pigs in her eyes, but she actually seen acts of kindness and courteous towards the women. Few just always chat and flirt with them.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Nita hasn't felt human contact, besides bumping into others, in such a long while. She was pretty surprised that anyone wanted to speak with her.

She turned around and saw it was the one she bumped into….


	5. Handsome Rio

**Author's Note: **Alright people. I really really want reviews. If I don't get **15** **reviews**… I am not updating til' then.

I make sure that I don't use big words for my story, I want my story to be easy reading for everyone.

Chapter 5

**Nita's POV**

I turn around and I see it's the one I bumped into earlier. I looked around to make sure I wasn't hallucinating the light tap. The man stared straight at me… and I can feel myself be uncomfortable.

"You know, you kinda stand out from the other women." When he said that, I didn't get it. I'm confused, but when I think about it… no I still don't understand and it's still morning.

"You and a few other ladies in this castle dress to cover up, but since the majority are barely clothed you stick out." I understand now what he means, but that's not changing my mind in changing how I dress.

"Oh by the way, I have noticed that ya don't say a word to anyone. Do you have no one that would speak to you?" This guy is just surprising by the minute. I hope he's not going to ask me something I don't plan on doing any time soon.

"If you'd like I could be a chatting friend to you since you don't seem to have anybody to speak with." I all of sudden became very happy, but since he's one of the R.A. I still have to be cautious.

I had a big kool-aide smile on my face. "Well I guess you agree, and don't worry I wont try to hit it with ya in bed. I know you're avoiding that by the way you dress. It's pretty obvious."

This makes me even more glad, but I still have to be cautious for my sake. I finally get to try and practice more of my speech with somebody now. For the many months I have been here I practiced the language used here everyday. I know I still have an accent when I speak, but my accent isn't as thick as it used to be.

"Well let me introduce myself to you, my name is Rio. What's yours?" This was my chance to talk to someone finally.

"H-hi, my name is N-nita." I hope he understood me. "Hi Nita. It sounds like you're not from this country." Well I knew my accent would still be heard, but as long as he understands me it's fine with me.

"So you can understand me good enough?" He smiled, "Yup I sure can. I do like your accent though."

I sort of laughed at his compliment. "Thank you, I do have to talk to you sort of slow."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine with that. I'm surprised no one has tried to talk to ya in a friendly way. You do have a pretty face." I blushed a bit and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I never in all my life, did I ever receive a compliment by a man about my looks. I always thought of myself as not all that pretty, but I knew I wasn't the ugliest.

Not that I'm judging anyone else's look.

"U-uuh, thanks. You're the first t-to say that to me."

"Oh really? I think you're lying to me! No one has ever said anything to you?" I nodded my head in response. He looked amazed.

"That's impossible… I guess you really don't talk to anyone or bother to notice others."

I looked up at him, "Well it's true…"

He just nodded his head. I finally noticed how handsome this man was. He was tall, dark longish-hair, light skin, and blue eyes. His face was pleasant to look at, and of course he has a built body.

"Did I just see you check me out?" He had a smirk on his face, I just started to blush much more now. He just laughed at me which made me feel warmer in my face.

"It's okay I don't mind, these women here always check me out. I of course do the same to them. I'm a flirt."

It was my turn to start laughing. "I will make sure that you don't pull a move on me." We both laughed a bit, I was liking this man more than ever, but as a friend.

"I'm glad you're happier now. Would you like me to escort you to where ever you're going?" He stuck his arm out in a gentleman kind of way. I took his arm in my arm and we started walking and talking some more. I was still nervous around him.

As we walked down the halls, I suddenly felt somebody shove me away from Rio. I was very surprised, I wasn't sure if it was Rio who shoved me or not.

I hit the floor quite hard. I look up and I see Rio arguing with some girl. As he argues with the woman he offers a hand to me to help me up.

The woman had a nice body, and so was her face. This woman was the one who shoved me off… why?

"Rio what the hell are you doin' with that ugly woman. I thought we were together, why are you cheating on me. This woman looks no better than me, she doesn't even have a bigger bust size than me!"

I was shocked to hear what this rude woman had to say. I didn't want to do anything, and I didn't want to start mess with this woman. I just kept quiet, what could I do. I am not a person who wants to fight or start one, no matter how rude the person is to me.

I am tired of this world full of its battles and wars.

"Listen up LiLi, we never did go out, and I don't think that was nice what you just did. You're such a rude bitch, I never did like you for that. You may have the looks woman, but you don't got much of a butt or personality, just looks and breasts. Even if we did screw with each other, it doesn't mean we go together automatically."

I just stood there listening to their argument and hearing Rio defend me. This LiLi woman didn't look like she was letting go of Rio any time soon. "I know you feel something for me more than the rest of them, even if I am rude. I know you do Rio."

The woman threw me a dirty look, "If you happen to be something more to him, I will kill you for Rio any day." With that said she left.

I looked up at Rio wondering what to do next. "Don't worry about her, she's always like this to the other women I talk to. She wont do anything to you I promise. If she ever hurts you come to me, I'll make sure she'll be taken care of personally."

"No don't worry, please I want to avoid the drama and trouble." I really want no trouble, I'll keep talking to Rio, but I don't think it would be the same.

"I wont stop worrying, this woman is a lunatic for me. I haven't seen her do anything to anyone, but I have to make sure she doesn't do anything cruel to you." I barely met this guy and he's already worried. I thought it was sweet, but he really shouldn't bother with me.

"I will take your worry to heart, but are you sure you still want to talk with me?" He looked at me like I was stupid for asking such a thing.

"Of course! You seem to be an interesting sorta shy girl. You also seem to be a bit too sweet. Have you ever been mean or rude to anyone in your entire life?"

"No… I never was mean to anyone or rude. I don't know why either."

"Well do you know how to fight at least?"

That was a good question, I did used to do some sports. I used to be a sprinter for a while. I also did take kickboxing classes (the actual hit on contact).

"If I were in a fight I would use my legs mostly. The only fighting style I know is kickboxing." He looked down at my legs, and looked back at me.

"You do have big muscle thighs, so it would make sense that you would use your legs mostly. I think one day I'll teach ya all I know about fighting." I just smiled at him. He was the kindest guy I have ever met. Quite the looker too, and a voice to match his looks.

"Come on I'll still escort you to where you were going." He put his arm around me, but I wasn't for sure if that woman would come back and attack me.

"Are you sure you don't mind talking to me, I mean I might cause trouble for you."

He just sighed in annoyance, "Trust me I enjoy our conversations we're having."

This made my day, I now have a friend to speak with. He started to ask me another question, "Have been assigned to personally serve Lord Sephiroth yet?"

That was an odd question he just asked me, "No, I didn't even know I could possibly be assigned to h-him." I was getting nervous and scared about this question.

My heart beat was going faster than I have ever felt it go before. "I was just wondering 'cause you would seem too shy to put up with that."

I never would be shy in that situation, I would just want to pass out and die before I _personally_ serve that hell raiser.

"I would not enjoy serving him that closely. I don't like the demon at all." Rio was actually surprised what I said.

"The young ladies I talk with told me they enjoy getting that close with Lord Sephiroth, and that it's an honor to be one of the lucky few to even touch him." This shocked me to no end. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Do these people not hate him?

"You know Nita, you're the few in this place that hate him. I mean really hate him. I can see that the people outside of this place hate our god and the R.A." Could Rio really blame me for the hate I have of that bastard.

"It's okay Nita I understand your grief and pain. I personally don't like my job, but I want to live and see what good will ever happen to this world." I just feel so depressed right now… I want to cry, but I'm not I have to be strong.

"Thanks for understanding Rio, you're a good friend." I just gave him a hug and squeezed him with all the fear I have in me.

"Its alright I will protect you. You are very kind from what I can tell. Even if we did just meet, I like the way you are my friend."

I was glad he could comfort me, in all my life no one was truly this kind to me. I started crying in happiness and in sadness, I was just emotionally ruined.

"Don't cry I'm here. I promise to help you through your hard times and I will take care of you. If you need anything just come ask me. I'll visit you everyday alright, well every chance I'm off duty." I thanked him again and held him tight.

"I will somehow repay you for your kindness Rio." I was thinking maybe I should cook him some good food I know how to make. He did tell me earlier that he loves to eat good food. I am a good cooker so I will do that.

"Please don't, I do this because I like how you are Nita. You are a rare person in some strange way. Don't change okay." I'm still going to do something for him, but it will be a surprise.

"I wont…"

I went to my room and I just fell on the bed tired emotionally and physically. I don't know what tomorrow will hold for me.

**Narrator's POV**

Olga came by Nita's room knocking on the door. Nita woke up and answered the door, "Oh, hello Ms. Olga."

"Hi Nita, I am here to tell you about your upcoming task. You have to switch tasks with LiLi for a while. You will have to serve Lord Sephiroth personally for the first time."

This was not taken lightly by Nita, her little heart sunk to the bottom, below hell.

"Now I can tell that you're not one of those girls that throw themselves at our god, but when bathing time comes you have to wear something that would be appropriate to be in the water during cleaning time.

The only thing I can suggest for you is a tank top and shorts. The women who usually do the baths like to be naked. I am just warning you."

Olga just left and Nita stood there blankly. What could she do. Nothing.

"Why? It has been months that I've been here. Why add more to my misery now."

I can't believe how cruel this woman is to me….


	6. More Work and Bathing

**Author's Note: **Well this story is turning out how I sort of want it so far. Sephiroth will soon show his ugly side to Nita. This story just has to develop a little more for that to happen.

Chapter 6

**Narrator's POV**

As Nita got up getting ready for another miserable day, she heard a knock on the door. As she slowly dragged herself to the door Rio was standing there smiling at her.

"Rio what are you doing here and at this hour?" She checked her clock, it was 6:00 am.

"Well I am off duty until 3:00 in the afternoon. Here I brought you what you needed." He handed her a black tank top and yellow shorts, that were a bit too short.

"Thank you, but how did you know?" Nita was wondering if he knew about her serving the 'god' before she did.

"I saw Olga, and she looked to see if I was doing anything so she told me to give them to you no questions asked. What's your job this time? All I see you wear is pants and big shirts. I find this very odd that you're gonna wear something like this."

Nita invited Rio inside and shut the door, "I have to take part in the whole bathing thing…" Nita was not having a good day already, but she's grateful to see Rio there with her.

"Oh… I see. I know how much you hate him, but just do as you're told and nothing bad will happen to you. I'm here to help you out remember." She just sat down on her bed not wanting to go.

"I know, but I don't want to do this. I don't want to touch him…" Rio could see she was very scared. She and everyone else knew what Sephiroth was capable of, and how cruel he can be.

All Rio could do was hold and try to comfort her, "Nita he wont do anything to you, since it's your first time Olga wont assign you to touch him. All you have to do is set up the bath."

This helped Nita calm down a bit more, "How do you know?"

"I remember LiLi had to go do it for the first time, she was excited and scared at the same time. Of course after a couple of weeks she enjoyed doing more than just setting up the bath." Nita remembered that name, it was the rude woman who wanted to fight for Rio. She couldn't blame the woman, Rio was quite attractive in both looks and personality.

"Is Olga going to keep me doing the whole bath thing for more than a day?" Rio sat there thinking about what to say, "Just tell Olga that all you want to do is set up the bath, nothing more than that."

Nita guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask, but will she get punished for just asking that. She did remember that the first time she arrived here, Olga did say if anyone has any questions to come and ask her.

"Okay I will do that. Thanks again Rio." She got up and went to the bathroom to change clothing. When she finished she slowly came out of the bathroom, "Wow… sexy!"

She just laughed at his flirtatious-self, "What's so 'sexy' about me?"

"Well it's the first time I get to see your figure and legs, I just wish the shorts were a little tighter and shorter." This made her laugh a bit more, "Could you turn around for me Nita?"

"Huh? What for? You wanna check me out now?" Rio just had a naughty look to him.

"Yup. After all it's only fair because you checked me out as well." She decided she would.

"Alright, but don't make fun of me because I don't have much for breasts." She turned quickly turned around until she faced him again. "That's not fair Nita, you turned around a little too quick."

"Rio are you starting to get perverted on me?" He just laughed a no to her. She wasn't convinced, "Trust me Nita I wont get all sexual on you, unless you want me to. Now turn around slowly, I wanna see what kind of a sexy friend I have."

She just sighed and slowly turned around for him, "You are sexy! I just wish you dress like the rest of the girls, so that LiLi can think twice about calling you ugly."

This didn't convince Nita to want to change her clothing style. "Sorry Rio, I am trying to avoid the chance of getting raped here." Rio came up to and hugged her to assure her that he wont let that happen.

"I don't ever wanna see you get hurt. I wont force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable in doing." Nita was comforted by this, she could also feel his strength within his hold.

"Come on I'll gladly escort you to the bathing area."

**Rio's POV**

I can tell that Nita doesn't want to let go of me, but I have to later on. I slowly slowed down our walking pace so we don't have to rush there so quickly.

On our way there I couldn't resist looking at the lovely women in this area. All different curves and figures, of shapes and sexy sizes.

Nita looks up at what I'm doing, and she just laughs, she does know I am your typical flirt. "Are you jealous Nita?" She shook her head no and laughed some more.

"You're a silly but naughty man." I love it when she talks, her accent is very pleasant to hear, and it's kinda a turn on for me.

I look at Nita's long dark hair, it looks soft and silky, "Hey can I touch your hair to see if it's soft as it looks?"

"Sure I don't mind. You can even play with it if you'd like." I smile at that last comment.

"You do have soft hair, do you put anything in it or do something with your hair." As we walk down the hallway, sunlight creeps through the windows and shows brown hues in her dark hair.

"Well no, I never put hair spray, gel, or anything like that. I never had time to worry how I look." I had the feeling she's had a rough life at a young age.

We arrived to Nita's destination of misery for her.

I gave her a hug good-bye and a few words of comfort.

**Nita's POV**

I felt alone when my good friend Rio left me. I turn to see a young woman approach me, "Hello there, I'm here to tell you what to do. Your name is Nita right?" I nod my head in response.

The woman led me down the area and showed me around telling me what is used for what. She told me all I needed to know.

Olga was right, all these women are in the nude. As I pass by them they look at me strangely and laugh at me, but what do I care I just want to get through with this fast.

I went to where I was suppose to go and I was amazed how huge the bath was. It had black marble floors, and the water was coming out of a silver, faucet-like thing. It looked like a waterfall. The place had plants and greenery, I went over much closer to take a better look. I saw bowl-like glass art that floated in the natural water, the bowls held scented candles. The scent wasn't feminine, it's quite hard to explain the smell, but it was very pleasant.

The hours passed by as I helped clean and prepare the bath for our 'god'. As usual this job isn't easier here. There was many of us who had to do this, and once we were done, we were dismissed. We all left in an orderly fashion.

For some reason everyone stopped and bowed down on all fours, I did the same but in confusion as to what's going on. Then I heard a voice that sent chills through my very soul.

"Everyone rise." We all got up as I stumbled to get up, and I accidentally caught a glimpse of him in the nude. I quickly closed my eyes and dropped my head to the floor, I didn't want to see anymore. I then heard the woman who I met earlier speak, "Okay I know some of you young ladies are new here, our Lord Sephiroth usually chooses a few of you to come with him."

My heart sank down to hell. I wanted to run from this place so badly I didn't know what to do. I regret Rio's advice, to do everything I'm told to do. I'm the only one here that's clothed in anything, I hope I don't stick out as much as Rio says I do.

I pray to _my god _that I don't get chosen.

"All who are recent to this task step forward." When I heard this I wanted to die in all my lonely misery… I didn't move an inch, I froze.

I saw a few women step forward nervously but excited. I think these women have lost their minds. This demon has nothing about him to be excited about.

"Did you not hear me?" I looked around to make sure he wasn't speaking to me. "I will not repeat myself." The woman next to me elbowed me to move forward.

I looked up and I saw he was looking straight at me to my misfortune. I was about to crack down in all my fear, but I had to move. I slowly and nervously moved forward. He didn't take his eyes off of me until I was in line with the rest. This made me more nervous.

"You all will follow me, and the rest of you are dismissed." I could hear them whining about how they wanted to be there again for this task. I would gladly trade my position with one of them.

As we went back to the huge bath again he went in the water as well as the rest of women. I just stood at the edge of the bath wishing Rio was here with me.

Sephiroth turned around and gave me a warning look, he was not please with me so far. "If you do not want to end up like my previous slaves, do as I say. You will have to take your clothes off, I will not have anyone here with me with their clothes on."

My mouth slightly opened in shock. I could feel myself turning red. I didn't want to touch this bastard.

**Sephiroth's POV**

This slave will soon be dead if she keeps hesitating like this.


	7. Misfortune

**Author's Note: **Well Sephiroth is going to very soon make her miserable in this chapter, all because she refuses his one demand.

**Chapter 7**

**Narrator's POV**

Nita just stood there, she was not going to get undressed. She was too ashamed of her body and too afraid to do obey his command.

She did the only thing she could possibly think of to get out of this situation, she dropped on all fours immediately. "P-please, I don't think it would please you to see me naked. I have plenty of shame to hide. I-I am too embarrassed to do as you say."

Sephiroth was not pleased with this at all, he was not going to let her do as she pleased, and he was not going to start doing favors either. "You have been warned what would happen if you do not do as I say. Do it now." He was not having any patience with this slave.

Nita's body reacted in fear every time she heard his voice. She knew that any other girl that was in her situation would do as he said, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still on her hands and knees begging him, but Sephiroth would never take suggestions from such an inferior.

The other women who were witnessing this thought Nita was quite stupid, and she should be honored to be this close to a god.

"I-I-I can't… please I beg you." Sephiroth was getting quite frustrated with the slave, he got out of the bath ready to harshly grab her.

Nita heard him rise out of the water with his black one-wing floating above the water, she could hear the water drip off of him into the water. She had that feeling that she was not going to live much longer.

She quickly got up and made a run for it, but her attempt was in vain and she wasn't fast enough unfortunately. Sephiroth grabbed her arm crudely and she was brought down to her knees in pain, "Everyone get out of here, now."

Sephiroth's voice was filled with a deadly calm and evil. Everyone in the room was out of there in quiet a hurry.

"Please don't kill me, I-I'll do anything you say, but this one request." Nita still wanted to survive, but she again didn't know what else to do. "Trust me you will do all I say, every last word of it."

He roughly dragged her up, and she unwillingly got up. "W-what will you do with me?"

He gave her an evil, wicked smile, she didn't like how his strangely lovely eyes looked at her. "Since you value your _shame _so much, I will let you live, but you are to never wear clothes ever again." She had the feeling this wasn't all to it.

He started dragging her to a grossly cell-like room that had the smell of the dead. She saw used up chains that had dried blood splattered all over, she wanted to puke because of the disgusting odor. Nita started to struggle away from him, but it was utterly useless, she wished Rio was here with her.

Sephiroth threw her in and closed the door behind him as he entered with her. "Now you will be punished." He tore off her clothes as she screamed in horror, he started abusing her with any heavy weapon on the infested floor.

Screams of agony and pain could be heard beyond the castle walls, he was tearing her flesh raw with the heavy weapon. He already had more than enough strength to kill the woman without a weapon…

He left her there shaking violently in pain, her face was so battered and deformed you couldn't tell it was a face anymore. Nita's skin was hanging off her barely visible broken bones. Her wounds were being licked by rats, and it was adding more to her pain, but she couldn't scream out in pain anymore more. She was slowly dying…

Hours later he came back and healed her wounds, you could see the skin reattach to her form, and she looked like herself again, but he healed her slowly to cause more pain. "You will never again disobey a direct order I give you."

After he finished the hours of healing her, the pain was all gone. Nita didn't move… she was so afraid of him more than ever. He walked closer to her, she noticed he was dressed up now, and she was still naked. She wished she could pass out and die a painless death in the process.

Nita quickly got up and tried to get away from him. He smacked her across the face knocking her unconscious, he carried her to his room.

Sephiroth carelessly dropped her on the floor of his bedroom. He ordered Rio to come and carry the slave to her proper room, but Rio didn't know who the slave was and he was one of the few off duty at this hour.

**Rio's POV**

When I entered Lord Sephiroth's room… my jaw dropped.

Nita… what the hell did he do to her… I quickly carried her out of there and left just as quickly. I hope she wakes up soon. I held her tightly wishing I was there for her for what ever happened.

An hour passes by and I haven't left her room or her side.

…….Please wake up soon Nita. I see here barely moving and I see her eyes open finally.

"H-hello Rio." She starts crying. I quickly go to her and hold her as she cries her heart out to me. This makes me more upset.

Nita tells me all that happened to her as I go around her room looking for something for her to wear. After she finishes all she has to say, I start to feel more angry at myself for not being there to protect her.

"I'm sorry Nita, I couldn't protect you." She tries convincing me that it wasn't my fault, but I don't feel that way. "So what is the bastard planning on doing with you. He doesn't leave things like this." It was true, Sephiroth would just make her life more miserable until she cracked, if he felt like it.

"Please tell me he's threw with me!" I hug her tightly, "Only if he feels that you're tortured enough, and I hope this would be all." I know those were not very comforting words, but I had to tell her the truth.

I like being honest to this girl. I know she's not going to get over this anytime soon, this will scar her for life. "Rio… h-he told me that I couldn't wear clothes anymore. What do I do? I don't want to get raped."

"Don't worry I'll be with you as much as possible, and the only good news I can give you is that Sephiroth, _the bastard _told me that you will go back to your usual tasks." I can tell this relieved her somewhat.

"I think the only way I could prevent you from wanting to be taken from the other guys is if I pretend that we are a couple." Nita agreed with it, poor girl she looks miserable. Right now I can't joke with her at a time like this.

I decided to spend the night with her just to help her sleep tonight, she asked me to not leave her, and I don't plan to anytime soon.

If I go through with pretending to be her boyfriend I have to stop checking out the women around here, but that's going to be difficult. I will go through with it just for her sweet self.

"Good night Nita, I'll be here with you."

"Thank you Rio, you're my one and only true friend I have."

**Narrator's POV**

Morning arrived and Nita got up extra early to do what she usually does, cleaning and cooking. She had the courage to get up and go on to live another day. She had to go out there with no clothes, but she got up at an hour that no one would be awake to see her.

Nita valued all good morals this life had left in it. One true decency she valued was to be properly clothed, to hide one's shame.

She decided today would be the day that she would cook Rio a surprise breakfast. After she finished all she did, but when she finished she saw Olga coming up to her, and at this hour. Right when she was getting Rio's breakfast to him, Olga had to come.

This woman never brought good news to her. Nita was getting disturbingly nervous, she almost dropped the tray of breakfast she was going to bring Rio.

"I know what happened to you, but remember what I told you the first time you were here… to obey his every command."

Olga didn't seem to care much for Nita, "I-if you know then, please tell me h-he's through with punishing me." Nita was about to drop the tray, but it took all her will power to keep the tray steady.

"I know nothing about that, I was just informed by Lord Sephiroth himself that he personally wants to speak with you in an hour. He also knows you're following his orders so far." Olga looked at Nita seeing she had nothing on to cover herself.

Nita started to think how insane this all was, this demon has no love for anyone, _'This bastard orders us around like we're in the military, but to a bitter extreme. He truly has no mercy…'_

This was all making her misery much more worse. After Olga left, Nita slowly walked back with her tray of food to Rio.

She saw him wake up, "Where did you go? I was worried something happened to you again." She assured him that she was fine. Rio was about to ask why she had nothing on, but remembered what she told him last night.

"Here I made you breakfast!" She tried to look her happiest so Rio wouldn't worry about her, but it just made him more suspicious of her.

He looked very happy about the food, "You know you didn't have to do this."

"I know but you are the only friend I have on this planet and you have been helping me out very much." He started eating and complimented her that it was the best breakfast he's ever eaten. Nita laughed at his enthusiasm, "Glad you like it."

She figured it would be best to tell Rio the bad news Olga told her. After Rio finished his breakfast he finished listening to what she had to say, "If you want Nita I will go with you, but I'm sure I have to leave you alone with the bastard." This again wasn't helping the situation but she was glad he would escort her.

The hour came for her to go see the god of this planet.

**Rio's POV**

Many people here wake up at this hour, and Nita still agrees with me to pretend to be a couple. I have to maintain my hormones of course, I'm just so used to getting what ever woman I please.

I'm starting to look at Nita in ways I shouldn't, but I could never do that to her, I'm her only friend. I told her that she may be uncomfortable how I hold her down the hallways, but we have to make it look believable.

As we walk down the gloomy areas of the castle I see sexy women trying to catch my attention as usual. I distract myself by looking at Nita's body, and grabbing her butt… I'm starting to get tempted to do things to these women if they don't stop.

I hear Nita whispering to me, "What's wrong Rio, why are you grabbing me, I feel uncomfortable." I feel real bad how I'm touching her but I have to, I also have to explain my actions to her.

"I'm sorry but these women are tempting me really badly, I'm getting well… you know. I'm trying to make it look like we're together, but I have to touch you and look at you to distract myself." Nita took what I said into consideration.

"I'm real sorry Nita, the last thing I would do is make you uncomfortable. You do have a _very_ grab-able butt by the way." She laughed at my comment, I'm glad I can still make her laugh.

We stopped in the front door that leads to Sephiroth's chambers, poor Nita is afraid to go but I will take her all the way through…


	8. Jealousy

**Author's Note: **Thank ya for the reviews! I appreciate all that I have, even the ones forced to review!

Chapter 8

**Narrator's POV**

Rio and Nita stand in front of the heavy doors that leads to Sephiroth's chambers. Before entering they see the doors open by no one, a woman comes out of the room with a pleased smile. A few more come out as well giggling and all.

Nita saw nothing humorous about this place in any way, and she didn't even want to think about why these women were so… happy? She didn't even want to ask Rio what's going on, but it looks like he knows.

As they pass Rio they would flirt with him, but they wouldn't shed a glance at Nita. She didn't care, all she cared about was to stay alive and not have anything to do with Sephiroth directly. Anyone who hated Sephiroth wished him dead.

Both Rio and Nita enter the room…

**Nita's POV**

I am afraid, I am shaking all over, I feel so lifeless, there is are no words in this world that could describe this feeling. I hope this demon wants nothing more of me. I hold onto Rio tighter than ever before, I can feel his pulse as I hang onto him for dear life.

"You can leave now Rio." I held onto him for a bit longer, but Rio left and I wished I could go with my friend. It just seems so hopeless for me. I have always worked my hardest to do my usual job in this godforsaken place. In the end it's all in vain, all because I didn't want to do the one thing Sephiroth demanded. I have stayed out of trouble because I value my life.

"I know you have been wondering about your family." This made me go wide-eye when Sephiroth directed that statement to me, and I told him nothing, I never told anyone about it. "They are dead."

….I broke down and cried on my knees. The bastard just sat there and looked at me, pleased with my reaction. I heard him laugh a cruel laugh, "I enjoy your misery, but I am telling you the truth. I _am_ god."

I tried to stop crying, I wasn't going to allow him to enjoy it. "I see that you have done what I have commanded you, it is good to see that you are an obedient slave. I find it quite strange that you are the only female who does not like to be in my company."

I just sat there with my head down, he just laughed some more at me. What does he want of me now that I'm here. Torture me more? I get the feeling my luck is going further down below hell itself. If I'm such an obedient slave then why torture me….

"Your body is quite pleasing to the eye, maybe you will be more enjoyably useful to me as something more." My head quickly snapped up in fear, what he just said did not sound good to me. I hope I was just looking into this more than I'd like to. I would not like to be his toy in anyway.

I wanted to run away so badly, but the last time I did that….

"It seems like you know exactly what I am talking about." Sephiroth gets up and comes towards me, "No I…" He stands in front of me and I am jerked up, I already feel insanely afraid, and uncomfortable near him. To make it worse, I have nothing on. I can believe this situation could get worse.

I see that he hasn't touched me to lift me up, I get the feeling it has to do something with his control over gravity and without a materia… I could be very wrong.

He starts to walk around me… and I can see why. He's looking at my shame, I have nothing hiding my body. "I don't see why you find your body shameful." I start to feel extremely nervous around him, and I could feel myself turn red in all humiliation.

**Sephiroth's POV**

I will make this slave uncomfortable, miserable, and fear me as much as possible. I enjoy her misery. I am pleased that she is putting up with my cruelty. What a silent little slave, I could make her squirm in fear.

I get close to her neck from behind as she starts to breath rapidly in fear, she twitches her head away from me. I am enjoying this. I love the way she cowers, this slave will be my _other_ form of entertainment.

Its obvious from her accent when she speaks she is not originally from here. The slave does not look like she is from around here either.

I start to lick her neck slowly and I feel her shiver, I could feel her skin tighten. laughs crudely This slave's fear I can taste throughout her very being. The female starts to get weak, she drops to her knees, how pitiful. I have gravity control on this entire planet, I look at the slave as I lift her back up leaving her floating. I am not through with her yet.

"It is too bad that you don't have much for breast's, you would be somewhat close to perfect."

**Nita's POV**

This is not the first time anybody has commented on my small chest size. I feel more than embarrassed, this is all humiliating I could cry while I float here. Does this bastard want nothing more than my misery? For the many months I've been here, I didn't talk back to him, and I didn't try to kill him as others have done in the past. I did everything I could to avoid meeting him face to face. I now have no family and there is nothing left for me… except my only friend Rio.

It's a sin to see others naked shame. I don't understand the demon, I don't plan to. I just want nothing more than to permanently get out of this hell hole of a castle. Why my God, why have you left me to suffer in misery and despair? Have I tried not to be a good person in your name? Have I not tried to do just about everything your word says?

As if my prayers were answered he had me back to the ground and dismissed me away. I was filled with so much joy I could cry in my miserable happiness. I almost reached the door as I feel someone directly behind me. I could feel the whisper, "One last thing my little slave." I felt myself turn around by force….

H-he kissed me? I can feel pressure on my butt… I can't believe he's touching my like this. Does a god lust in the same way as a human?

"The only thing I truly lust is blood, to kill."

Did he read my mind or does he truly know everything like a god does? This demon will never be my god. His kiss is so vile and repulsing, I can feel the bastard is just entertaining his sick mind. Nothing in his kiss shared feelings of kindness or love in anyway, it was no gentle kiss full of passion. It was an ugly feeling I can feel myself almost throw-up.

I felt him pull away before letting his tongue out and biting mine… I now get a full view of his insane eyes, so beautiful but evil. I can admit on how good a person looks no matter how ugly they are inside or how they mistreat me. I like to be truthful even to myself.

I feel his hands finally free of me. I was breathing rapidly in fear, I know he's a beautiful, attractive creature on the outside, but his very soul is the ugliest thing I have ever witnessed. _My Lord have mercy on me…_

I couldn't believe how inhumane he felt. This just adds on the fear I already have of him. I turn and run away from him like there's no tomorrow. He may look human or used to have human values, but he's not, even if he was. I hope this is the last I get to see of him this close and personal. I don't know how much more I can take of this, my fear will be the end of me. I never like the feeling of being afraid, but it seems like fear is my best friend.

I run and I don't know where I'm going. I just want to get away, far away as long as my heart desires it.

My heart is overwhelmed with happiness when I see Rio up ahead. I run to him fast and he looks worried for me, I hate it when I worry him with my problems. I ran into him knocking him over, I start to cry this time… again, I have to learn to not be so emotional, but I cant help it. I'm miserable, scared, and humiliated…

**Rio's POV**

I had the feeling she was going through something not good with that bastard again. We walked back to her room, "Nita what did he do to you?"

She was crying so much she was choking on her sobs and started coughing from the reaction. She couldn't say a word to me for the longest time. I see she hasn't stopped crying and I am trying to be patient with her to finally tell me what's goin' on.

She gets up and runs to the bathroom, but why…

I hear her throwing up in disgust, the sound of that is never comfortable to hear. This is driving me insane, I need to know now what's wrong. After she finishes she flushes the toilet, I come to her and help her up. Poor Nita, she feels like all her warmth from her body is gone. She feels so cold.

I never seen someone so miserable and live the next day to tell about it. I help her get in bed hoping that it would give her warmth back. I start rubbing her back to get her blood flowing right somehow.

"I know you want to hear what happened Rio…. I'm too tired…. Can I rest a bit and tell you later please…."

I gave up, I let her rest. "Sleep all that you need Nita." I stayed by her side, this would be my second night with her.

Later that night…

I am dead silent… I am pissed yet again. What the hell is his deal with Nita, does he somehow favor her? If that's anywhere near true then Nita will not like the rest of her life. I pray to Nita's God the bastard doesn't use her to bear a child for him like he has done with the other women… if they failed to do give him a child… he makes them suffer before they die.

I know I should share this info to her, but now is not the good time. I'm not even positive if it's true, it's only something I over heard….

I decided to take her to somewhere relaxing and quiet. We both start to walk where I suggested to her, I have her in my arm helping her manage herself. "Okay we are here." Nita looks around and sees it's a library filled with a lot of information. I lead her to a nice big couch, which is quiet comfortable to sleep on. We lay on it in silence.

She's relaxing now which relieves me some. I hear someone come in, but that's strange no one is ever here at this hour. I get up and I recognize that person in my R.A. squad by the name of Mark, but what's he doing here.

"Hey Rio, is that your girl?" I start to get really suspicious of him. "Yeah she is, what's it to you?" He looks angry at me, I think he wants Nita for one thing. I saw him a few times passing by me with her, but I never seen Mark look at Nita at all. "Why the question Rio?" Nita sits up and comes closer to me.

"Well, if you think you could steal her away from me and force her to anything with you… then I should ask." I already know how he thinks and what he wants with Nita, but I'm not allowing it.

The next thing I knew I was knocked down out of surprise, I knew I should have been a little more aware. I hear Nita scream my name… I quickly run to her with all that I got.

Mark is not faster than me so I quickly catch up to him and grab her out of his grip. He stops and turns around to get her back, "You bastard, give her back to me!" I waste no time and I punch him out of frustration. He goes down and starts cussing at me. I stand there and wait for him to get back up, he wont get away with this at all.

Mark seems to be in competition with me ever since we met, I can't help it if the ladies like me more than him.

For some reason Nita comes up to me and stands in front of me holding onto my shirt out of an immense amount of fear. I could feel her shaking so much I thought she was having seizures for a sec.

I turn around to see who it is….

The main bastard of them all… Sephiroth…. But what the hell is he doin' here?

"_Nobody_ makes her cower in fear or in misery, but me." He slices Mark's head off… this is crazy. His head and body completely bloodied the floor.

Nobody says a word… we both stay quiet.

**Sephiroth's POV**

Who ever said a god does not get jealous. I am jealous someone else has my slave screaming out in fear because of him… only I could do such a thing. She's my silent little torture toy. Only mine.

No one is allowed to play with any of my manipulative toys… I could hear my slave breathe quickly, she is about to pass out, how lovely. She fears me more than the headless one.

I see Rio with her, he must be quite close to my slave. How interesting. Rio happens to be one of my most loyal men, and a leader of one of my army's group of men.

I would like to see how far he would go to _die_ for her.


	9. Vomit and Love

**Author's Note: **I see new people barely reviewing! I am surprised to see that this story has more than its usual reviewers, which I am glad to see! I still enjoy reading everyone's reviews!

Oh I will soon post up my deviant art website as my homepage, I needed to post up my artwork where it would be free, trust me my art is at least decent looking.

Chapter 9

**Narrator's POV**

_Sephiroth's thoughts: _I would like to see how far he would go to _die_ for her.

Nita stares off into nothingness, for once she knew what was going to happen next. Tears start to roll off her cheek, she went up to Rio and kissed him on his cheek in a friendly manner. Rio was surprised what she just did, he felt what her warm kiss meant. It hurt him to see her for the first time force herself to walk away from him towards Sephiroth. He didn't understand why she was doing this.

"Rio… I love you my friend. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you were my one and only friendly human contact I've had. I so used to having no one hugging me in a kind way. I love the friendship you've created with me. Please don't forget me." Rio stood there touched by her words spoken with her accent, "Please don't go Nita." She barely heard him, but it was enough to hear how he felt about his friend. Nita mouthed a few words to him before she went to Sephiroth, _"I go away from you so he wont kill you too."_

Rio was breathless.

He saw her walking to the demon of this planet… was she going to die? Nita had her head low with no dignity left in her, she knew she was going to see more of the one-winged angel whether she liked it or not. She saw how Sephiroth looked at Rio, she had the feeling it was nothing good, and she decided to come with the demon to not risk her friend's life. She just hoped it was not another one of her attempts gone in vain. Nita is not one to be selfish.

Sephiroth was very pleased she's willing to come on her own to him without saying anything else. He knew she was doing this to save Rio from being killed. Sephiroth summoned a creature that opened a doorway to get to his chambers quicker. Sephiroth's room is on the top highest floor of the castle, he has a view from his room like no other.

There are elevators that would get to the top floor hallway leading to his room, but it's much quicker Sephiroth's way.

As they both enter the doorway the summoned creature has made, Rio couldn't believe what Nita just did. He was convincing his self this was all a nightmare that had gone far much worse. He couldn't deny it was too real, "Nita…"

_Sephiroth's room_

"My little slave, you may look around this room to familiarize yourself with it." She couldn't believe this was happening all too fast. She convinced herself to do as he said. Nita started to slowly look around, she went through many doorways and halls… she started to get lost. "Where am I now…"

She knew Sephiroth's room is much larger than a normal sized house as a whole. She was thinking how ridiculous the size of this room could be. "I don't know where to go now." Nita saw a window, she went over to it where the moonlight peeked through. She saw through the window and saw a beautiful, but depressing view of the world out there. The moon's soft light was one of the few kind things this world allowed her to have. She remembered the awful days she had to go through everyday. Not even in this castle was it any better, she felt she was better off out there than in her current location.

The moonlight looked creepy but had a beautiful glow to it. Such strange things in this world, such misery everywhere is to be seen. There are beautiful things this world still has to offer, but beautiful things cannot be without the ugly.

She kneeled down with emotion crying, she hated herself for weeping so much. Her head was bowed down and the moonlight shined on her skin pale. Her skin is naturally tanned, but the light shows it off as a sick pale. She really wanted Rio with her right now, but she had to get away to keep him safe and alive. She didn't know how she knew what Sephiroth would do, but what wouldn't he do if it involved suffering, pain, and death. She cries for her friend, it's the only thing keeping her alive.

She starts to remember the headless guy, it was such a grotesque view. The blood was everywhere, the veins sticking out showed the clean cut Sephiroth did on him. Even after the head was detached from the body, the mouth would move open and shut in a strange motion. For only a couple of seconds did the mouth reveal unfelt pain.

At the moment Nita wants to crawl out of the window and fly downwards to the bottom. She values her life, and tries to be brave by living everyday even if it is miserable. Nita starts praying to her God to give her strength to live another day. If it is her time to leave this world let God take her away.

She feels something stroking her neck in a creepy fashion. She tightly closes her eyes, it's Sephiroth. He feels no different, still the same inhumane feeling. When something doesn't feel human, it doesn't feel right. The feeling is still the same ugly feel to it. She felt a cold, heavy-metal surrounding her neck, she heard it snap shut and locked. It was like a chain choker from what she could tell.

"Come my pet, you obey all that I say like the good little slave that you are." She took one last longing look at the window, she thought she was crazy to keep living like this. Nita wasn't going to start questioning the demon so she followed him. She started staring at his black one-wing with her neck bearing an unbearable weight , how she wished she could fly out of here with just a wing, out of this world. Nita has no freedom in this world, she's a slave born with no freedom and probably never will. Sephiroth pulled the chain like she was dog.

A few months passed by as Nita was obeying every single word Sephiroth commanded. She worked like dog under his orders. He sometimes would come up to her and touch her in the most uncomfortable places and humiliating way. He would abuse her still, even if she did everything he told her to do, so she would push past her limits to do a bit more than he asks of her just to avoid his abuse. The one thing that was missing was that he hasn't raped her… which she at least was grateful for. The only time she has any freedom from him is when he's off to do his usual business, destroy and conquer, or when he's with other women.

"Rio, I wonder how you are doing now…" as she thinks about her friend, she wonders if he has forgotten their friendship. It's only been months, but to her it feels like forever since she's seen him. Nita's break time comes soon so she decides to go out of his room for the first time in a long while. She walks back to where she first met Rio, how she treasure those memories. She sees some one with dark longish-hair, her heart fly's as she sees Rio, but with another girl. She laughs when she thinks about how flirtatious he was and still is.

To her disappointment, it's not him…

"Rio where are you my friend. I missed you so." Someone hugged her from behind, this startled her very much. "I missed you too. I always came back to your old room in hopes that I could see again." Nita cried for joy and just stood there in her friend's arm. This was the happiest day of her life. She turns around and gives a loving hug full of her grief and happiness. She starts kissing both of his cheeks in a friendly manner. Rio for the first time does the same, but with a hint of a bit more than just friends for him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you alive at all." Nita nodded her head in agreement with his comment. "You are the first girl whose got me concerned for so much. I've been stressed about you." She starts to calm down her sobbing and all you could hear is her calm breathing.

Nita looks around to see what time it is, "I am so sorry Rio but I have to go back before Sephiroth does. I'm on a break for once, I just wanted to see how you were my friend." Rio agreed it was smart to let her go back and again it hurts him to see her walk away from him. He hasn't been his usual self, he hasn't flirted or bothered to look at the other women. All he had on his mind was Nita, and worried to know if she was still alive. "Alright Nita."

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, it was simple yet meaningful kiss for him. Nita just thought of it as a friend kiss, like how a father kisses his daughter on the lips sometimes (never been kissed like that, but I've seen it before). Even if she did think of it as that she couldn't help but blush for some reason. Rio figured she would take it as friend kiss, but it wasn't like that for him at all. He was not going to let her go without him confessing his feelings to her. Nita is a sweet girl, but sometimes she doesn't get the message how someone truly feels for her.

"Okay Nita listen to me. I love you, not a friend way, but a lover's love kind of way. I love you and I wished I met you in an earlier life time." Nita was quite dumbfounded, it took her a while to process it through her mind. She looked up at him to see if he was playing around with her, but he was serious. "I- I…" He knew she didn't feel the same, but at he got it off his chest with no regrets. She stayed quiet for a while.

Rio sees tears in her eyes, _'Great now I made her cry, good job Rio! You made the girl you care for cry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.' _While he was thinking this, he felt her soft lips against his, he enjoyed this kiss more than he does with the others women he was with. This is a kiss that completes him, just like a woman completes a man in marriage. He deepened it to show how much he meant what he said. For once Nita could feel his passion for her, it was a sweet, beautiful feeling she's ever experienced. "I love you too Rio." After the intimate moment finished Nita hurried back leaving Rio a happy man. "Who would have thought I would settle for any woman this soon… I thought I would be a bachelor for life."

Nita arrives at Sephiroth's chambers, she kneels down in front of the doors with her head low. She has to do this every time he's out, she dreads the moment waiting for him. She still has the heavy-metal choker with a long chain attached to it, Rio didn't even realize she had that, but they were both caught in the moment to care for it. When Sephiroth first put it on her, she couldn't hold her head up for long. Nita is used to it's weight now since Sephiroth never takes it off her. It's like a reminder that she would never live a normal happy life for as long as she lived.

She hears footsteps come up towards where she is. "Rise." She quickly obeyed what Sephiroth ordered, he pets her head like a dog, "You are my most excellent slave." Nita personally didn't take it as a compliment at all. It was an insult. She still had her head down to not look at his face.

She follows him to his room which basically is what she lives in now. Every year there's a ceremony where everyone takes a break and lets loose. It's a day that Sephiroth declares for everyone to praise him. It's the same day that he conquered this planet under his finger. Under his unworldly power. He harbors his power within his evil heart to the point of no return.

Today was that day, May 1. How ironic that May is still during spring time, a beautiful season that was destroyed by the god of the underworld, Sephiroth. Everyone in the castle and outside of the castle has to praise him with chants, and prayers to him. Whoever is in the castle takes that day off, who would have thought Sephiroth would give breaks to anyone. Anyone who disobeys this law of his is punished or killed, depending on how this god wants it.

This day everybody dresses up deep red, it represents his blood bath on this day. It doesn't matter how people are dressed, as long as red is the main color to be noticed. After chants, prayers, and praises, the people can do whatever they want that pleases them. It just sounds too generous for Sephiroth to do something like this. The entire world has to do this, but it has to be under control, and no killing is involved either.

"My slave, you will accompany me throughout this day, you will not wander off with the others." This saddened Nita greatly, but she nodded in confirmation. He walked up to her, "Why keep your head down, do I look that displeasing in your eyes?" Nita knew he doesn't care about what she thinks or feels. As long as suffering is involved. He forcefully lifts her head up, he kisses her. It was the most repulsing feeling that she's felt her body experiencing, the only good thing about this is not much pain is involved. She felt his vile tongue hit her gagging point, she already felt like vomiting. Sephiroth knew what she was about to do so he let her go.

Nita turned around in disgust with his very being, she bent down and vomited, she was coughing after she finished de-toxicating. He laughed at her, very pleased to see her discomfort. "Clean up after yourself. Remember this time you are allowed to wear some clothing, it can just cover your intimate parts and nothing more." He left the room and no one else was there with her. Nita had to regain her composure, she could still feel the burning in her throat. She could feel herself wanting to puke again, the gagging feeling.

She could feel the vomit already going up her throat, she felt a hand around her mouth keeping her from letting it out. She got up and struggled against it, "I will make you swallow it back down." Sephiroth kept his hand tightly around her mouth as she struggled to have her mouth free. This feeling was a horrible experience, she felt her throat burning caused by the vomit's acid. The vomit was slowly rising through her nose (which is a delicate area) she had no way to breathe anymore. Tears were pouring out throughout her struggle, she was shaking in pain, she couldn't bare it from the start. Unbearable.

He released his grip on her, and she released all the pain she had within her. It spewed all over the place, and some got on herself as well. It hurt even more when she to tried to cough up and gasp for air, she was breathing in air like a new born. "How could I leave you alone without making you suffer a _bit_ more my little slave." The hell raiser healed her damaged throat, nose, and teeth, he wanted her in good shape every time torture-time comes. He doesn't want a dead toy, it would be no fun.

Nita laid there for more than half an hour until she gained strength to walk. She got up cleaned the mess, and cleaned herself as well. She couldn't put up with this anymore, she was ending her life… _'I'm sorry Rio, I love you til the day I die.'_


	10. Where's my Lover

**Author's Note: **It seems like I have readers of ages 13 to 15. Hmm.. I guess I will take a chance to not higher up the rating. I have a drawing of Nita that I did, it's her falling into the sky of clouds, wanting her freedom. I did it in blue tones, and I think I'll work on it some more later on.

Chapter 10

**Narrator's POV**

Nita's thought of love for Rio couldn't keep her strong enough to suffer through this all. She couldn't believe all that she's been through, she couldn't believe how long Sephiroth let her lived. She worked so hard to keep alive, she tried to maintain her sanity, her physical pain, the uncomfortable situations, the loneliness, and so much more. During her time working in Sephiroth's chambers she was ordered to sleep on the cold hard floors. She would wake up every time sore in many places.

Now she goes to the window where she saw the beautiful moonlight peek through before. It still had its soft light shining to the world, she opened up the window all the way. She could feel the nice gentle breeze pass by her, one of the few things she could appreciate about this life, nature's beauty. How she wished she was as free as the wind.

Nita steps on the edge of the window, her heart was beating a mile per hour. She looked outside standing on the edge, the same view she last saw it was gorgeous, but still depressing. She looked down and saw how incredibly high the construction of the castle truly was. The castle's height looked like it could touch the moon. Nita took in a deep breath to calm herself, ready to jump at will. This took her an immense amount of energy to do this simple jump. She stood up straight leaning against the outside of the window, her arms were spread out like a bird ready to fly.

She jumped out into the open head first, down she went as her heart raced ready to explode. Everything seemed to go at slow motion as she fell down with arms wide open. The wind raced against her naked body as she felt the wind touch her every being. Her dark hair was loose and flew behind her, she looked like a small falling being in all her pain, and sorrow. Her tears fell behind her face as she for once looked like she was at peace. Her eyes closed throughout her fall, she felt a hand grabbing her hair. She quickly snapped her eyes open…

It was Sephiroth yet again, he's falling down with her. He gets to her level, face to face. His 'smile' terrifies her to no end. His black one-wing was not in use, "Why my little slave, why kill yourself my toy? Do I not treat you right?" What a mocking question he asked her, "W-what do you care…" Nita doesn't know why he bothers with her. For the first time she starts to questions him, "Why me, why do you make me suffer the most?" They both still fly towards the bottom, as Sephiroth's wing is altered straight up… from afar it looks like Sephiroth is the angel flying down with a human mortal. Sephiroth is far from an angel.

"You are a unique torture toy of mine. You suffering is a beautiful thing to me, I keep you alive for my pleasure, for my entertainment." He had a devilish look towards her, Sephiroth still has his hand grabbing at her hair, he puts his other inhumane hand on her cheek, for Nita this was the strangest jester he has done to her. She knew this was all too unreal, he was going to do something cruel to her next.

As they still plunge down towards the earth, Sephiroth jerks her head towards him as the wind passes strongly against them. He kisses her, he bites her, he frustratingly gets to the point where he starts to eat her lip. Sephiroth can never get enough of the suffering he causes her, it pleases him to no end, her misery. Nita did all she could to get him away from her, this demon was scaring her very sanity, her fear never gets old with him. She starts to taste blood in her mouth, he was hurting her with his 'kiss'.

This sick bastard just gets to her more and more everyday. Nita looks down and sees she's getting closer to the ground. She starts breathing rapidly again taking in too much oxygen and not letting enough of it out. "Please… let me go." Sephiroth has no plans to let her go so easily, "Not until I have a child born as a boy with most of my power, an individual being." Sephiroth does not share his power with no one, he will not allow any clones to run around and be just like him. He shares nothing with no one.

Right when he said that she lost her composure that she never had to begin with. She was slowly losing conscience, her body slowly turns out of its original place. Sephiroth quickly stopped in mid air and roughly snatched her arm, Nita's body jerked, and snapped her back into this cruel world. She felt the pain her body was put through, all the weight her arm endured was too much.

He swung her up and grabbed her chain, she started to choke on it and now all her weight was on her neck. The pain was unimaginable, he slowly took his time to fly back up as she choked on her metal choker. Her skin on her face was shoved up by the metal ring, her face was grossly out of place. _Hours_ have passed by… no one could possibly describe her facial features at this point, such an awful site. When he finally reached the window she jumped out of earlier, he fazed through it. Nita on the other hand was still hanging by her neck being dragged up the castle walls. Sephiroth roughly drags her in by the chain until the body was inside the room.

Nita hits the floor with sickening sound to the floor…

Sephiroth formed her face back to normal, he looked down at her not pleased with what she thought she could get away with. The ceremony will soon start at night when Sephiroth's glory was declared. It lasts all night until the morning. "You will get ready for tonight. Remember what I told you earlier."

_The hour of the ceremony_

Nita was ready and walking behind this world's god. As they both walked to Sephiroth's destination Nita starting thinking she will never die. Every time she would seek death, it would run away from her. As long as Rio is alive, she still had hope for love… some how.

Sephiroth stood in front of everybody that lived, worked, and suffered in is castle. Everyone bowed to their god, you could hear the crowd go down on their knees and hands all at once. Nita did the same, except she had to be behind him. "Rise," everyone immediately did what Sephiroth commanded. Everyone on the planet started the chanting and praising Sephiroth and his name (just think of the one-winged angel song, which is what I'm listening to right now, and the beginning song to ff8).

You could hear the people on the entire world all crying out his name in chants and praises. When it hit the hour to stop, everyone let loose, and relaxed. It was the only time that Sephiroth would allow this, even the people outside of the castle were doing the same, but with fear deep within their hearts.

The women were flaunting their everything to the men, even to Sephiroth. He of course wouldn't go unnoticed by the ladies. Nita's chain was grounded to the floor next to Sephiroth's throne-like chair. She sat there on her knees looking out into the crowd for Rio. She sat as far away as possible from Sephiroth, she wished her chain was longer. As she sat there, a few men would come up to her checking her out. She just sat there and did nothing, what could she do when she's tied up like a dog.

Nita could hear Sephiroth feeling, grabbing, and kissing with the other women, she didn't need to see what was going on, hearing it was bad enough for her. It sent shivers down her back whenever she could hear the gorgeous demon doing what he did. "Hey…"

She looked to see who it was… Rio. This got her attention all the way, she immediately got up to get to him, but it was useless, she forgot she still had the chain. Rio went to her instead, "I've missed you Rio." He said nothing and this worried Nita. He simply kissed her, "Don't think I haven't missed you either." She was overwhelmed with happiness, a feeling she hasn't felt in a while. She has forgotten what it was like to be happy…

"I see you still got your looks, and you still have your very grab-able butt." She just laughed at his comment, it wasn't too long since they last saw each other. Nita saw a woman come up to Rio and started getting all over him, Nita was not surprised by this. Rio pushed the woman off, "Cant you see I'm talking to my woman." The woman looked at him like he lost his mind, she looked over at Nita, "She's no better than me." Rio was not amazed how much confidence these women had, they of course were sexy and all, but annoyingly confident, "I could care less what you think." The woman wasn't about to give up, he was starting to get fed up with her real quick.

"Well your 'woman' is tied up, what could you do." He of course didn't like her comment at all about Nita. Rio went up to the woman and hit her, but not too hard. The woman got the message and went away pissed off. He looked up at Nita, "I promise you I will always be there for you, remember." Nita sat there with her heart filled with joy, "I love you, Rio." He was angry that Sephiroth treated her like this, he wished he could do something for her, but couldn't and he knew that. The truth hurts.

Nita motioned Rio to come closer so she could whisper in his ear,_ "Rio, Sephiroth wants a child that is a boy born through natural birth, I don't know what to do, but he said he wont let me go for that reason." _Rio turned pale… Sephiroth was going to experiment on Nita for a child, he was starting to get scared for her. "No… I want to be the one to have a child with you and be with you… that bastard can't do this." Nita was surprised to hear Rio wanted a child and be with her. "I didn't realize you loved me this much, and so quickly too." Rio looked at her, he had to brave for her. "You're the first woman that took my heart." Nita smiled kindly at his words, "Rio help me please…"

He could hear her desperate plea, but he couldn't help her. "I wish I knew how… I wanted to be your first Nita." She started to become sad and blushful, "I know, but please don't talk about it like its too late." Rio was getting frustrated thinking about Sephiroth forcing her to give up her innocence. "I like being honest with you Nita…"

As they continued talking to each other, Sephiroth wasn't there during their entire conversation, he was off enjoying his time with the women. Nita would look around to see if he could still see her. She would try to keep a straight face and not show a sign of happiness because it would displease Sephiroth. For Nita it was hard to keep a straight face with Rio joking with her, and pointing out how she should always wear very little clothing.

Rio had a feeling that was telling him to get away from Nita, "Hey, I know this may sound strange, but I think if I'm here with you for too long Sephiroth might do something, I'm not sure what." She agreed with him, and gave him one last kiss good bye. The night was still young, and today was to be no killing or suffering, but when it came to Nita it's always suffering no matter what day.

Sephiroth came back to Nita, "Come my slave, we have business to attend." He took her chain in his hand and Nita followed him like a good little slave that she is. When they reached his inside his room he let her chain go… the next the thing Nita knew she flew against the wall. Her body hit the wall with such a force her head was bleeding and she felt… paralyzed. She was stiff as a vegetable, silent tears went down. "I see you enjoyed yourself today, that's not permitted with you my toy." He gave feeling back into her body and she screamed out in pain. She could feel what she couldn't earlier.

"I will give you a gift my precious." He presented Rio… "The most loyal one out of my entire army of men, Rio." Nita looked horror stricken, "No…"

"Why say no to your 'lover' my little slave." Nita was on the floor, and she quickly got up to run to Rio, she ran, she ran as fast as humanly possible. Rio mouthed the words _I love you with no regrets. _Nita reached out to Rio almost touching him, but Sephiroth cut his head off before she even touch a hair on Rio. "No…" Nita screamed out in pain, it hurt more to see Rio dead than Sephiroth's abuse. Her face wrinkled in horror and in sorrow, she wanted to die with him, but she knew the hell raiser wouldn't allow that. She shook with misery, she hugged Rio's headless body with a heart ache that would never leave her, ever. She went over and grabbed Rio's head, his blood was dripping all over her body, her lover was gone now and she couldn't do a thing about it. She caressed the bodiless head. Her pretty face was deformed in all her sorrow and horror, crying out loud as a part of her died. Rio.

This god had no compassion, no mercy, no fear, and no love. He only lusted after her miserable being, as well as lust for killing and blood.

"_You will bear me a child." _

Nita was losing it, she truly had nothing left, her sanity completely left her. She trembled as she grabbed the chain, she wrapped it above her metal choker. Nita was trying to choke herself to death. Sephiroth looked at her and with his power he had her hands let go of the chain.

He went up to her and dragged her to his bedroom, she stared blankly off into the distance, all she could think about was being dead.


	11. Experiment

**Author's Note: I would really like it if you people could recommend me! Anywho, this story finally continues, I sadly had to hire up the rating… I miss my reviewers… they made me soo happy every time I read the comments they gave me!**

Chapter 11

**Narrator's POV**

Nita's experience has been a twisted fate. After she witnessed her only human comfort, her only friend, and her only lover… gone.

She wanted nothing more than to be with Rio, to be by his side away from this world's miserable sorrow. She didn't want to be born during this time, she didn't ask to come to this world…

All she ever wanted to do since Sephiroth was god… was to go away, and to wait out his rule at least and to live a beautiful life. She never asked to even be this close to him. If she was a whore that was madly in love with the god… then it would be different, but she didn't even want to spare the attractive demon a glance.

You would think such a horrible creature would have such an ugly appearance… but Sephiroth deceives all. He's an ugly being with beautiful features… how strange isn't it.

Sephiroth drags Nita's body along the marbled floor, the room had many shaped mirrors in it that would make it confusing. He stops walking and pulls her up, "Listen to how ear-pleasing it is to hear you sing in pain… my little slave. Look at how your lovely face deforms into ugliness as you scream in agony. Be honored you please me the most."

He holds Nita up close to him as he continues to torture her small form even more. Losing Rio was enough for her, but Sephiroth doesn't plan to stop there… he's too addicted to her in such an ugly manner. He grabs her arm as she breathes in fright, they stand in front of a mirror as he makes her watch as he tortures her.

"You will see the beauty I see when you please me…" The arm he grabbed, he starts to bend the opposite way it's suppose to… she starts to struggle like a lunatic. Her mouth opens and she screams an ugly sound out of her agony. She could see her arm bend out of proportion… the site of it was disgusting how the skin would stretch out of place and the bone broke in four different places. She couldn't stand to see herself being abused, it was a miserable site. Miserable feeling. She thought of how pitiful she was to not get herself out of this situation, but not just any normal being was able to escape a god.

_Hours later…_

After Sephiroth was done playing with his toy, he healed her body's deformity as usual, but he never healed her pain… she would lay there still screaming in pain. It was to the point that she couldn't cry no more at the moment. He wouldn't even allow her to pass out to escape the pain temporarily, he was going to make her live through it everyday.

Nita… she was shaking with the immense amount of pain. She hated being alive.

Her dark eyes would droop, not noticing her surroundings, too much in agony to care.

**Nita's POV**

I could feel… after such long gruesome hours, I could finally feel my body calm down in the pain. I don't even want to feel anything anymore, I would prefer to feel nothing. I don't even want to feel the satisfying food fill my starvation, I don't want feel the relief after drinking water anymore. I just want to be with Rio… my one and only joy in this life. I want no feeling, I wish I could get used to the pain, but with the this demon it's impossible. I don't want to feel anymore.

His pain is never ever old, I could always feel the pain as if I was hit the very first time, the pain is never dull. My Lord why have you left me to die and suffer, what is my purpose here and everyone else's? What did I do this time? Please take me away from here my Lord…

I thought you stayed true to your word… you said you would never leave me.

Now I'm here about to have a child of a demon that I would never want to touch, he feels so ugly no matter how beautiful, I can't stand his inhumane feel.

I can hear his heavy footsteps walk towards me as I lay here… his shadow overcasts me as I'm trembling in fear of him. "Now my toy, you have to be a good slave and bear me my child, but first I have to get you examined by the my specialists that are here." I can hear other's in this room… he wasn't lying about that.

I can feel other people come up to me and carry me out to another place I don't know where. When they stop carrying me and set me on what looks like a hospital bed, I look around, the place has white walls and if feels so cold here. I know I haven't left the castle at all, it just happens to be one of the many rooms I've never been to.

I just stay still as I look up at the light illuminating in my face as I see people in white lab coats examining me. I feel my blood taken out and I receive injecting… the examination process goes on for another good while. After they're done with me they leave me alone to go on and test out the samples they got out of me. I haven't moved since…

I start to get more nervous, it's so quiet.

I could hear a few machines work, but that's from afar. It makes no difference because there's not another living soul near me… it's nerve racking. I just close my eyes and wait for more unfortunate luck to come to me. I still have nothing on, not even my ceremony clothing, I honestly don't even consider what I was wearing before clothing at all.

"My little slave… how are you?" I could hear his wicked laugh taunt at me in mockery. I can't believe my God would allow such an awful being to live in this universe, but I guess he has his reasons unknown to me…

**Narrator's POV**

Nita felt her stomach churn at his voice. She starts to squirm under his lovely eyes… evil bastard he is. She didn't know what else to do when Sephiroth is around, her mind starts to slowly go insane.

"It turns out to be that you are able to bear a child, how fortunate for me." She wished she could whither away as far away as possible, but what she wishes for never comes true. "I know you will miss my abuse during your pregnancy, but we will have to wait after you give birth to my child." What he just finished saying caught her attention… she wont endure pain from Sephiroth for nine months.

Nita was getting desperate, she was about to do anything for a while of no pain from him. She was for once willing to voluntarily obey his command. Nobody could really blame her for her desperation, she was most definitely not able to handle his torture for much longer.

"It seems like you would like this opportunity of no agony, I am only allowing this for the child's safety, if you are not able to bear me a child that is a boy, you will suffer much more than what you go through right now…" Nita nodded her quickly in response. He was pleased with this and petted her head like a good dog. She was not happy with her decision but she couldn't bare anything else from him.

"Do not think I am willing to have the child through frozen fertilization tube… it will be the usual way, which is what I personally prefer." Nita just had a horrid look on her face, she was disgusted with him already, she should have known better that he would still make her miserable. His attractive looks didn't help the situation to be any better.

His godly face went near her, _"trust me you will enjoy it as much as I will…" _she shivered even more under his breath. He started to laugh at her reaction, this woman was quite amusing to him in more ways than she knows. She's his favorite little toy, he wont let anyone else play with his toys.

He turned and walked away from her, the last thing she saw of the god was his silver long hair, and his black one-wing. If he was only different at heart she would fall for him and, but it would never happen in a life time. Nita closed her eyes tight in frustration, she had no respect for herself anymore. The only thing she cares for is her suffer-less nine months, she was going to have this demon's child.

"What am I doing… Rio, I'm sorry." She turned on her side and stared off at nothing in particular. Hours later… She heard the same people in lab coats coming towards her, she was carried out yet again… back to Sephiroth. She wished she had clothes, she missed the feeling of being covered, and she's never been used to being so nude. "Well I see you are ready for me my slave." She noticed that the people who brought her, left a while ago… not a good thing for her.

"_We have all day my toy." It took her more than self control to keep her from screaming, it was obvious he had nothing on as well. She blinks for a second and he's already in front of her face, "..…." she could only breathe out in surprise. She breathed quickly and looked away from him. She couldn't believe she was going to go through with this, all because she wanted no more of his abuse. How pitiful I am…how could I let myself go through with this. Nita didn't know what other choice was available for her, and if she wasn't successful with giving Sephiroth a boy, then her life will become more miserable than what it is at the moment._

_Okay I have to do this, but will I be let to freely after this…_

The question she asked herself was very doubtful, but with Sephiroth it's unpredictable. He went closer to her…

She figured this was going to be more pain, everything he gave her was nothing but ugly pain, this was no different… "Do not worry, I know what I do. I know this is your first time." He laughed at the expense of her humiliation.


	12. The Rememberance of the Horror

**Author's Notes: I kinda rushed this. I receive a reviews! What happened to my past loyal reviewers before this story was removed? I was very happy to read the two I received! Reviews only encourage me to go on! I will never write intimate 'love' scenes.**

Chapter 12

**Narrator's POV**

Nita lays in Sephiroth's bed for the very first time she's been in the castle. She starts to recall last night… she was ashamed. She was hurting all over. She has never felt so dirty in all her life, not even an infinite amount of showers could possibly clean the feeling.

Nita feels more empty within her soul, she felt like Sephiroth stole her soul. She did everything he told her to do last night… the feeling of disgust rises within her yet again.

She figured this is what she deserved for letting him take her like this, the bastard made her body feel like she was going to break into pieces or rip into shreds.

Nita looks down towards her stomach, she puts her small hand on it. The woman looked so frail and ruined. People would say to treat women like a delicate flower, but Sephiroth does the opposite with her. Nita was the only woman that Sephiroth decided to keep, the other women who were like her never really lived the next day. He would let them die off and rot.

How strange that this god full of cruelty would keep Nita. It's his favorite possession that he enjoys. He enjoys her for his sick pleasure, but he could do that with the other's if he pleased… so why keep Nita…

Is it because she reacts so beautifully to his abuse, is it because she's foreign to him, or is it because she's silent when obeying him…

He keeps the small formed female… but for what reason. Is he possibly in love… he knows know love, Sephiroth has never experienced love in any shape or form.

Sephiroth could _never_ love a mortal such as her.

Her kind heart could never belong to a cruel heart. Sephiroth's reason for keeping Nita could possibly be deeper than entertainment or to bear a child. His reason remains a mystery.

Poor Nita, the small woman is only human. She knows nothing of her future… so innocent and kind. The life she lives right now no one deserves.

**Nita's POV**

I can't even stand myself, I'm sick. I actually slept with this beautifully ugly god, I actually went through with it. I just shut my eyes tightly again, I'm too afraid to move. I don't even know if he's still next to me. I don't feel anything and I'm sure he would still be there just to make me more uncomfortable.

**Narrator's POV**

"My pretty toy… do not think I will not hurt you. As long as you stay obedient, you and the child will be fine. If you do anything displeasing to me I will not hesitate to fix you up right. We could always start over if you lose the child on my account. I really do not mind going through with this again."

Nita heard him laugh crudely towards her. She could feel his smile as well as hear it. Shivers went throughout her body and she blushes in humiliation and horror.

"Get up." She slowly moved her legs but stopped, she still could feel the horrid pain of last night. Nita quietly groans out in pain, he healed her but never her pain. "What is the matter my pet?"

He mocks her humiliation. He moves on the bed slowly towards her. Nita starts to move not caring for her pain, she will always be afraid of him. If she gets out of this alive, this whole experience will scar her for life.

Sephiroth quickly grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to him, "Where to go? Since you are in so much pain I will carry you to the bath myself." Nita went wide-eyed, that's where this whole nightmare started.

He swung her over his shoulders as she gave off an _oof_ sound. She closed her eyes as she still found it uncomfortable to see him with nothing on. She could feel his raw power every time he would hold her close by. She still longed for Rio.

Nita hated herself for never being able to save Rio. She could feel pressure on her butt, Sephiroth was holding her there as he took his time to carry her to get cleaned. He didn't use the usual short cut to get there…

Her little heart was beating at an amazing rate, she knew Sephiroth could feel and smell her obvious fear. He started laughing at her. "I know you try so pitifully to calm yourself to not be afraid. It is why I keep you my little slave, it is entertaining to see you struggle, suffer, and scream in pain… just like last night."

How humiliatingly disgusting to hear him mention it. It was bad enough to have him so close to her, but it was much more vile to have him in her. Nita said nothing in response, she just kept quiet saying not a word. She wanted to vomit…

As they finally reached their destination her floated over the natural water. He let her go and she plunged into the water below. She gasped up for air wiping the water out of her eyes and face, she felt arms around her squeezing her body in a harsh manner.

"My slave you will have to wash me yourself, do not worry I will do the same in return." Her feeling was the opposite, she was worried. She was not about to disobey him, as long as he didn't hurt her anymore. "I am sure you know by now but we have to get intimate frequently if we want _our_ child. _You never know when you are really fertile_."

She looked at him in his arms scared, she did know unfortunately… she didn't want to be treated like a breeding dog. "You can start now." She quickly breathed in and started washing from his back, but she didn't know what to do when she got lower than that. Nita was done washing his body except for the intimate part of his.

"You are not quite done yet woman." She turned white, throughout the whole washing process he was looking at her the entire time. His sharply calculating eyes stalked her, he was even able to make her feel raped by just having his lovely eyes looking at her.

She felt so god awful nervous, she was shaking the entire time washing him. She wanted to cry, she didn't want to be forced to touch his intimate part again. She forced herself to go ahead and wash the last part with trembling hands. It felt disgusting how he reacted when she touched it…

"Now it is my turn." She barely shook her head no… she didn't care if she was dirty, she didn't want him touching her anymore. There was no choice.

He moved his face close to hers licking her neck and biting it hard enough to draw her blood. He licked the blood downwards to her chest, Nita thought he would stop giving pain to her once she agreed with the bearing of the child. This seemed no different, it still hurt. As long as she didn't have to put up with his usual torture then she would just have to put up with the lesser pain he causes her.

He started to wash her body, roughly harassing her. He would grab, kiss, and bite her. He was happily addicted to her sweet, painful misery.

After Sephiroth was done he grabbed and lifted her up out of the water floating and landing on the side. Nita mentally told herself to just stay sane.

_Two months later…_

Nita was happy to know that she does have a living being within her, she hoped it was a boy. She didn't have to worry about Sephiroth being inside her anymore. It still didn't stop his crude harassment towards her and a bit of pain here and there.

She wasn't proud that she was going to have a demon child. She truly didn't want another one brought into this world…

Sephiroth told her that she would have to raise the child until the age of one. She was angry at him for what he demanded of her, she thought she would be free, but that wasn't even the case. He did tell her that she wont suffer _much_ abuse from him. Well so far he wasn't so harsh on her as he was in the past…

She rubbed what very little tummy she gained. Nita had a motherly glow barely showing in her features. She could feel this child really had no evil, but as they grow up it could be different. Nita would always have her head low every time the god wanted something from her. She would avoid eye contact.

Sephiroth had someone else do the tasks she usually did, and as usual the women gawk and touch him, Sephiroth being a future father didn't mind one bit. When the women start to get more serious than touching and kissing, Nita leaves as far as possible.

Nita went over to one of the many windows in the room and looked outside… what a horrid scene full of negative motion.

_Months later…_

The time came when she had to give birth, she thanked her God. She was scared and ready to get this over with, she prayed that the year went by quickly and that she wouldn't grow so attached to the child.

Hours passed by and the baby is still inside her as she screams in pain of it all, the men in lab coats told her to push, but she just passed out…


	13. Freedom?

**Author's Notes:** I see the few you that reviewed are addicted to my story, and I will try my best to not lose my reviewers interest (which is hard to do). For Nita things will be different, but keep in mind things are not as they seem. I will try and fix ch8.

Part of the reason for pleas of reviews is cause the more I get the more my story will get read. Well my story looks bad with 13 chapters and about 4 to 5 reviews…. It doesn't tend to get read much.

I will post up drawings of Nita sometime hopefully…deviation gallery.

**Chapter 13**

**Narrator's POV**

Nita isn't breathing and the child isn't coming out, and the doctor's quickly do all they can for the child to come out. As this goes on Sephiroth is no where near by to know what's happening, but he's a god he knows…

In the room you could hear a new born screaming out into the air, it's a boy…

Nita still hasn't gained back her conscience and the baby needs a to be close to the mother. If the child does not receive constant touch from the mother then the new born can die (it's strange but it's true babies need touch and care).

Hours pass by almost making it a whole day with Nita not awake, the baby is sitting in her lap asleep, but her arms have been set up to already touching the new born. She doesn't know that she gave birth, she wasn't awake to know.

Nita slowly opens her eyes as light shines through them, she feels something tiny and warm in her lap. She slowly moves her exhausted head towards the feeling…

The baby is a asleep in her arms, her mouth was slightly opened in surprise and happiness as well as in sorrow. She looked at how cute the child looked. Unfortunately the baby would grow up to be another Sephiroth.

She started crying in how this new born will be. The baby boy will never know his mother, Sephiroth mentioned she would let free out into the world again. She hoped he kept true to his word, she was so desperately hopeful.

You would think her tears are of joy would be what she felt… sadly that's not the case.

Nita shook with tears of sorrow, the small baby had no idea what a cruel world this is with his father as god. She felt bad that she was using the baby as a ticket for her freedom, anything is better than being in this castle.

As the months go by, Nita does her best to take of the baby. When the time comes for breast feeding for the little one, she would make sure Sephiroth was not around. Her chest is filled with milk for the baby, she doesn't want him near her when she feeds the new born… Nita's not very comfortable with Sephiroth.

He would take that chance to make her uncomfortable, he would stare at her while he licks his lips, and point out how she now has a near perfect bodily shape. Nita just wants to cry… she just wants him to go away.

The baby would wake her up during ungodly hours and she loses more sleep than usual. Sephiroth remains the same at cruel heart, having his child didn't change him one bit. The baby Nita gave birth to didn't bring her any joy, but she didn't treat the little one inhumanely. She treated the child like she loved him.

Nita questions herself at times whether or not she's attached to the little being. She has no hate for the baby, but she's afraid to love someone she will lose in the end… like Rio.

It ached her heart every time she would think of him. She was thinking that it would be sweet that her very first lover would be her very first Valentine. She has no one yet again. Whether she loved this child or not, she would keep the child in good health and care.

She started trying to teach the child how to speak, she figured better sooner than later. "Come on now count with me… one…two…three…" well the baby only mumbles. Her attempts will not be in vain this time like they have been in the past.

She would talk baby talk with the little one, at least he can stand up longer than last time. Nita wasn't surprised that Sephiroth wasn't the father type, he was hardly around her very much, but he made it known that he wasn't gone from her.

He's never left her alone an entire day.

The baby now walks and Nita claps for him in encouragement. Talking care of him was a hassle, but it will be all worth it in the end… hopefully.

The child's features are very similar to Sephiroth, except the baby has a bit more color in the skin tone. The baby has the same color hair, eyes, she could even see similarity in the eye shape. The baby didn't take very much in Nita's features, maybe later on in life the child will grow up to show some of his mother's traits.

Nita just wants to forget everything she's been through.

As the days, weeks, and months go by, the baby boy finally turned one…

The question was, will Sephiroth let her go, he's still addicted to her misery and what not. Nita stands in front of him waiting for what he has to say, and as usual she doesn't look up at him. Sephiroth comes up to her and jerks her head upwards. "You are free to go my slave, but remember you will always be mine and never belong to another in any way. You do not belong to your family, friends, or lover. You belong to me my pet."

Her tears went down her face, "I cannot stop abusing you, my toy. No matter how much or how hard I hit you, it is always never enough. Woman I never make deals with mortals, since you brought so much _satisfaction_ to me, I let you go." Nita was shaking with unbelievable joy, she let out her hate for the god through her tears.

She never loathed someone in all her life, she never feared a being as much as she has, she's never been so abused in all her life as well. The amount of negative emotion she experienced ruined her and will stick to her as well.

It's to the point where she's afraid to love again or make friends, she's even afraid some of her family is still alive. It's unbelievable what Sephiroth has done to her mentally and physically.

Sephiroth gave her a kiss, of course he would start to bite her in a painful manner again. This time he didn't heal her, he made sure it would leave a small scar to remind her and never forget… she will always be his.

Nita held the small being in her arms, she gave one last kiss on his little forehead. Sephiroth order one of his men to escort her out on the way, she gives the child to Olga who stood next to the god.

Nita is so mentally ruined she will never be the same, she will always have her kind heart, but not the same view in this life… she doesn't think she will ever find another like Rio. She will never recover.

As Nita walks away from this nightmare, she realizes that this god will never go away, he will never leave her thoughts. He scarred her for life.

The RA drops her off outside of the castle's gates, he turns and leaves her. She has no one to go to and she has no place to call home. As far as she can tell the place looks the same since she left that day.

She looked over to a bag full of clothes on the side, she picks it up and starts digging for something to wear.

**Nita's POV**

I'm so alone now, but I'd prefer it this way. I'm not sure what to do now, but it just looks I have to find a job to support me someway. I see that the place is slowly running back in business, but the damage is to much to be repaired.

I walk down the gloomy streets of Midgar again, and alone like before. I can feel myself cry again, but this time in happiness that I'm gone from the nightmare, from the demon.

I can still taste the blood on my lips. I over heard the RA who are out hear talking to the frightened people about hiring them for construction. I'm desperate at the moment, I can remember how the bastard let me starve and thirst for days and how he ripped my jaw.

I start to tremble again but I do my best to contain it all and forget about it.

I cautiously came up to one of them and shyly told them I would like the job, but I knew that they could still hear my accent. The man agreed and a few others as well. They promised us food and clothing if we worked hard.

It's sometimes better to volunteer work than to be forced, I know the pain very well.

I have been used to hard physical labor when I was a young girl, and all the horror I've been through in the castle. My life just never gets easier, but I have to put up with it. I can't feel sorry for myself. I never had.

I'm free from Sephiroth but I can't keep him from my nightmares. My best friend tends to want to come back, fear. Pain.

As many weeks passed by I realized I never could sleep past 3 hours, I'm so used to my sleepless misery. I can't sleep for another reason as well, I live everyday in fear that Sephiroth might come back and take me away.

No matter what I do my best friend fear, will always be close by.

During my time at work the RA do keep their word, and we all work hard for it too. I eat better and drink more than I have in an eternity. One of the men noticed how much labor I was able to tolerate. I could feel his stare, I get uncomfortable about it very much.

"Hey there miss, what's your name?" I decided to not give him my actual name, "Nia…" I should have chosen a name no where near as similar as mine, but I had to quickly answer. I noticed my old habit of looking down kicks in every time someone speaks with me.

"Hi Nia, don't be scared, I wont hurt you. I'm actually one of the very few nice guys. Would you prefer a more challenging labor? I would pay you more and you would receive a bit more." I found it hard to believe he was 'nice', I saw how he would harass the women at work. I also saw how one of the RA members yelled at him to stop fooling around.

**Narrator's POV**

Nita just shook her head no. "Are you sure, just reconsider it." He started to put an arm around her and Nita quickly moved away as a reflex, she wanted no more contact of any kind, she just couldn't put up with it anymore.

He just came closer and tried it again, but Nita was getting scared. "Hey what's wrong don't ya like me?" She shook her head no again, "Ey! I told you stop fooling around, Sephiroth told us to finish this up as soon as we can, and you know what kind of a slave driver he is."

I just felt her knees get weak by the mention of that name. She wanted to cry, but she had to contain herself from doing so. It was too hard for her but she miraculously didn't shed tears.

She was thinking about how she should just take more control of her emotions. The work hours were almost over and she thanked her God for another day of no abuse.

She walked to an old house she found abandoned. It was her only shelter that she called home. She flopped herself down on a mattress on the floor, unfortunately she was not able to sleep no matter how much she tried. She felt hopeless in the end.

Nita at least found peace, her body relaxed in such a way. She never felt such a delight. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. For once she had not a worry in the world.

Someone entered her house without a sound and out of nothing. Heavy footsteps could be heard as the person walks up to Nita's sleeping form. _"I see you my t…"_


	14. Sephiros Demonio

**Author's Note:** Yeay for the reviews! Okay the last chapter I was rushing through, anyways like I said before it's not over for Nita. This chapter is longer.

Chapter 14

**Nita's POV**

I wake up gasping from my dream, I look around my house seeing if anyone was really here. I sit back down and I hug my knees rocking back and forth like as if I was a child.

Sephiroth isn't here. Even without him here I am still in fear. I can never get a good night sleep. This is slowly killing my everything.

I look down at my hands, I realize they're shaking immensely. I cover my face with trembling hands, why… why won't he leave me alone.

It was only a nightmare, but I still feel so vulnerable, I still feel that he will come back to get me. I don't want that, I don't want to go back, I don't want anyone to bother me anymore… I don't.

I want no one touching me, I don't want anyone looking at me. I am insanely paranoid, I can't believe how much this demon haunts me, even when he's not around I feel so miserable.

I feel that in this life I will never ever be happy. I at least don't have to put with his physical abuse, my body was and never is, used to it.

I look at my window that shows what little sunlight peeks through. I can see the dust particles flow by through an unorganized but orderly fashion. I stand up and walk over to it, I disturb the particle's flow as the sun rays leaks in, out of my window.

The feeling of the sun is so nicely warm onto my skin, how wonderful it is. I sit here in appreciation for all that I have. I have clothes, food, shelter, water, everything I need. I could careless for the wants, I don't even care how I look. Just as long as I have a few things to keep me clean and groomed decently, I'm satisfied.

I noticed how differently I am ever since I disappeared from the nightmare. I still mourn for my dead love. It's hopeless to see him again…

"No it's not. I'm right here… Nita," my heart stops dead. It couldn't be it's impossible, Rio can't be alive, my mind is playing me a cruel joke. I don't even bother to turn around.

I just sit here as I slowly feel myself going more crazy than usual, mentally. I can actually feel a hand on my shoulder… this is getting ridiculous.

I can feel the hand pulling me back, and I feel a … kiss? No… I turn around this time, I see nothing. My heart was beating for nothing. I got up in frustrated sorrow, I put my hands in my hair and I start pulling my hair in tears. I cry pitifully on my knees, I'm pathetic, why cant I ever be strong…

I can feel the same hand again and I quickly get up not turning to see. I run away from the hand as if it was for real. If anyone was to witness this at all, they would think I have lost my mind.

I believe Sephiroth knew that I would still suffer whether with or without him. He would just prefer to do the suffering personally. I start to wonder about the baby, I wonder what Sephiroth is doing, I believe he'll make Olga take care of the child. Then when the baby is ready he'll teach the little boy his ways.

Another hell raiser, the god this planet currently has is more than enough, and I just happen to bring in another for my freedom that probably won't even last long. I am such a fool…

I know Sephiroth will discipline the child, but he would probably do it quite harshly. I know I shouldn't be curious but would he look more like me when he grows up… poor child, I'm so sorry to have brought you here.

_Years later…_

Sephiroth's child is now a teenager, and I noticed I haven't aged a bit… it's quite odd. I still fear that demon, I still think he'll come back to me no matter what. I don't know what Sephiroth has done to me, but my physical features still look young.

The fear of that being hasn't gotten old at all. I still live in the same house as I've done in the past years.

Sephiroth has everything organized a few years back, people have jobs now and money actually means something. I have a job that I was working in before Sephiroth ruined us all. People still fear they're god. Life is still corrupt and we still have to praise the god once every year.

The memories never fade away, the experience was as if it was yesterday. How could I forget. I have caught a few glimpses of Sephiroth's son, he does have my features. I saw him talking to a large crew of RA, telling them what to do.

From what I could tell, he's just like his father. Cruel, inhumane, and so much more. I stand here behind a wall listening to what they say. I see a woman standing next to him, she looks like she comes from the castle. The way she's dressed and all is nearly naked, I see her hand cling to his arm… she must be one of those women that are just crazy in love with him… just like his father's harem of women.

The boy does have his father's features and the 'affect' on women from what she could tell.

As I stand here I could feel someone staring at me from behind… it doesn't feel right. I feel nothing as my conscience disappears.

**Narrator's POV**

Nita wakes up in an all too familiar setting. "Please let this be another damn nightmare." She sits up in a bed she remembers all too well. "I see you recognize my son… welcome back my little slave."

Her mouth hangs slightly open as she couldn't believe this was real… this time. She was in denial, she looked down and started saying it's just a nightmare, her usual nightmares.

She found it insane, she couldn't get herself to believe it. "Remember me, hmm?" His voice was undeniably familiar to her, it's the same one that haunts her dreams. "If not, I could remind you my pet."

The familiar tears returned to her face, she vigorously shook her head in response. She wanted no reminder of any kind.

"Look at yourself, you are quite a mess. I took better care of you when you were under my care." What lies, he did nothing but cause pain towards her. She lost everything but she was willing to live on. It took so much out of her to not go suicidal.

Now she was thinking she should have done it when she was away from him. Nita could feel the familiar vile lips against hers, it was disgusting. If only he was different.

He hasn't changed a bit. "I missed you, I know you feel the same." She was trembling from mentally to physically. Her soul wanted to escape her flesh that feels all because his abuse is felt through more than just skin deep. It's god awful.

Why did he decide to take her back now of all time? "Would you like to meet him? He has been wondering who his father's bitch that gave birth to him…" Sephiroth tightly held her hip, he dug his fangs into her flesh onto to her collar bone.

Nita was mortified… she didn't know what to do all over again, it's always like this with him. She didn't even notified about what he just last said. Sephiroth broke her fragile collar bone and the familiar screams were satisfying him like no other. He did really missed her, but not in a loving, caring way.

He was glad his addicting toy is back with him. He did his usual heal _with_ pain routine, and carried her to another room. As Nita is in agony, she notices another not-so-familiar room.

He set her down and ripped her clothing off, "I do not like seeing you in those rags of yours, you never really did need clothes." He noticed how her chest size was back to normal size, he remember how he had fun messing with her bigger chest size when the baby was born.

The staring again, Nita wanted her clothes back again, she missed them already. She just stood there scared and lost. She heard a voice and turned around to see who it belonged to.

The adolescent, he truly has grown up. Nita stands there amazed and frightened how much he's grown-up to be, and how evil as well. "Father, why do you have one of your harems standing in my room… She doesn't look familiar. Is she new?" He respects his father as noted in speech towards him.

Sephiroth's also notices how afraid she is, which is strange.

"No my son, she is quiet familiar, more than you know. She is your mother." The young man stands there surprised and pissed. "Why bitch, why leave my father? Couldn't you put up with him, couldn't you stand his love for you?"

Nita was right, he can be just as cold as his father. At the moment she's so confused, Sephiroth doesn't know what the hell love is. Does this boy not know? "I told him everything my toy, from the time you disobeyed to the enjoyable abuse we had. All down to his birth."

Nita doesn't know what to say, she's so speechless in horror. "My father would always tell me what I wanted to know about you, now that I see you… I hate you already. You are quite naïve about love."

She was getting more confused by the minute, "Come my son take a closer look, you will see similarity. You do look more like me, but trust me you will see her features in you." He did as his father commanded, the young man looks at her confused frightened face.

Sephiroth tells Nita to keep a normal straight face or else. Nita does her best to avoid the 'else.' She successfully keeps a straight face, as Sephiroth's son looks at her face, he also looks at everything else.

He wanted to get an understanding as to why this woman. He put it all together, "Father as usual you have good taste. She doesn't get it, she thinks you're obsessed with her which is true, but she doesn't think you love her." As he kept analyzing her entire features, Nita was amazed… how much did Sephiroth brain washed his son.

The young man grabs her face not too kindly and gives her a son to mother kiss on her lips, he gives her a cold slap across her face. "I hope during the time you are here you will learn how much father loves you. Why else would he abuse you so much, he doesn't know how to cope with the feeling of love."

As Nita recovers from the disrespect her son gave her, she didn't believe a word he said. She thought he was as insane as his father, no matter how much sense her son made. She wasn't sure what Sephiroth was planning with her, but she wasn't going to fall for it. Not even her 'son' can convince her. She knew something was up, but what…

She could never believe such ludicrous words that her son finished saying.

Love doesn't suit Sephiroth… ever. Nita turns around to see if Sephiroth was still here, but it looks like she's alone with her son. Sephiroth witnessed it all, but he did have business to attend to so he left her. He'll be back, Nita knows how he thinks when it comes to making her miserable.

She stands in front of Sephiroth's offspring. "Are you just going to stand there? I demand an explanation from you. You just happen to help bring me here _mother_." Nita still stood there mutely. She decided to speak with him at least to know what is going on, but she was very cautious of him regardless.

She took in a quick breath, she's not one to talk much, she never did speak much with his father either way. Nita started speaking in a low toned voice with her usual accent.

"Not that you would care, but my name is Nita. I don't know what makes you think your father is in love with me. I'm not even sure how brain washed you are either, but your father is insane. He doesn't love me, he's only obsessed with my misery, suffering, and pain."

She heard him laugh at her, "he hasn't brain washed me in any way, he just raised me to control power and think like him during blood kill. He hasn't done anything to make me not be my individual self. I _can_ be as cruel as my father."

Nita stood nude in front of her son and kept listening quietly, she wanted to cover herself but she knew what would happen if that were to occur.

"My father not once has ever mentioned to me that he loved you." He moved closer to his mother and held up her face towards him, he noticed her bad habit of avoiding people's faces.

"Stop looking away, my father will always force you to look at him. You need to speak more than this as well. Trust me if you would at least try loving my father he would treat you better than this, and yes he has never known what love is."

Nita realized her son was beautiful, but she knows he's an evil bastard. Like father like son. "How could you say that, if you do know all about me then why side with your father. If you really are not brain washed then you must be thinking crazy." He was getting tired of the explanations.

He smacked her across her face yet again. Nita was tired of this treatment from Sephiroth, of course she wasn't surprised how her 'son' was treating her. "Woman… Nita… mother. Do not act stupid, you must have known how father felt about you. Like I have said before, he does not know how to put up with love. He may be a god, but what he does not know how to handle he will treat harshly. Love is the one thing that he doesn't handle well."

Nita shook her head mentally in disagreement. "If you are wondering _mother_, my name is Sephiros Demonio (demon in Spanish), instead of my father's exact name it is just a bit different."

She was expecting a similar name to Sephiroth's, "Do you even know what love is? Have you ever fallen in love? I'm sure your father has disciplined you strictly."

She yet again heard him laughing, "Yes he does discipline me strictly, I look up to him. I respect my father. I do know what love is, and I have experienced it from you mother, Olga, and other women. I have experienced different kinds of love. I personally never fell in love."

She stood there shocked, it's impossible to remember at such a young age how she cared for him. So he has had love from Olga.

He did something very surprising towards her, he came up and hugged her small form, "I remember your accent when you talked to me as a baby, your voice is pleasant to the ears. I remember your heart beat beating within your chest. I have been wanting to see my real mother in person."

She starts to cry, she doesn't know how to react towards him, but she hugged him back. "Don't you love father? Do you even feel any attraction towards him mother?" She cried more, she would be truthful to him. She values honesty, "No, I only see him as a beautifully ugly demon. His features mean nothing when his heart is the ugliest, inhumane thing I've seen. I'm sorry."

"_So you find me as beautifully ugly, my slave don't be so harshly kind…"_ Nita's heart beat stopped.


	15. What Love

**Author's** **Notes:** Yeay! More reviews. Okies I'm not exactly positive if everyone who has read my story likes where this is going. If you have a comment that's not so positive please share it with me either way. I'm not sure if I know where this is going.

It's going somewhere that's all I know.

Chapter 15

**Narrator's POV**

Sephiroth sees mother and son within each other's arms. He knew what they just finished talking about; he knew what their conversation was, word for word.

He is a god he knows everything…

As his son misses his mother's touch, Sephiroth speaks to her and stating what she said about him… beautifully ugly.

It was no surprise what she thought of him, the word beautifully next to the word ugly… Nita's usage of words was strange to him how she used them. "My son step back from _her_." the young man may miss his mother, but he respects his father's wishes all the way. Sephiros backed away from his mother giving a kiss on her fore head.

Nita was shorter than her son, just like she was no where near Sephiroth's height. "Leave us." The young man did immediately as his father commanded. Nita reached her arm out to her son that disrespected her, yet misses her.

Sephiroth roughly grabbed her arm away from the direction Sephiros went. Nita knew she wasn't going to like what would happen next. As he still held her arm in a cruel manner he started speaking to her, "woman… now that you have seen my son who has been dying to meet you, tell me what do you think? Is he not the spitting image of your hate, suffering, and more…?"

Nita knew what he meant, "…he is and isn't like you. He has a bit more heart than you, but he does have your cruelty, looks, and fighting style." She didn't even have to see the young man fight; she already knew Sephiroth taught his son his fighting ways and thoughts.

He jerked her face up towards him, he found it annoying she would avoid eye contact; he never lets her get her way, never. "I can see you missed Rio after all this time, I kept you young so my son can meet his mother the way I had last saw you. My most loyal R.A., Rio, who fallen in _love _with my toy. It's not allowed, my slave you are never allowed to fall in love."

He saw Nita tears fall slowly down past her mouth. "Quit your emotions, or do you want me to gauge your eyes out like I have done before." She stayed silent, "Answer me my little slave, I have told you before to respond with words to me."

He was losing his patience with her, he slammed her high up into the wall. Sephiroth just stood there looking at her with his lovely eyes, he did no hand movement to fly her up, and he just looked at her. Frustrated.

He found his son was quite foolish for mentioning him and the word love in the same sentence. _Foolish boy. _"I pushed the boy past his limits, all thanks to you. I would always say if he wanted to know his mother he would have to do better than he already was. I of course taught him to never cry… unlike his mother my is not allowed to shed a tear."

Nita was horror stricken, she could imagine all the horror her son's been through. She found it strange that the young man still is most loyal to Sephiroth. _That bastard how could he treat his own son so wrongly._ She was in pain as she was thinking all the possible suffering Sephiroth caused his own son.

She now truly regrets leaving Sephiros at the age of one, pain is currently burning throughout her body as she feels it. How could she have not known. Nita was hating herself even more, she could understand if her son hates her as much as she hates Sephiroth. "H-hhhow could you… h-hhhow could y-you make your own son suffer as I did. I-I-can understand me, but why y-your son?"

As Nita questioned him, she was embedded into the wall she was thrown against. The walls caved around her nude body… the familiar pain was as always never dulled out. She looked miserable, she couldn't think straight because of the damage she is currently taking in.

"Do not worry my toy. He never suffered as much as you, I would treat my son better than you. I did tell him everything he wanted to know, but I would not make him pay for it. He questioned, I answered." Nita wasn't quite sure if she should believe him, but she had no other proof of his word.

This god was.. and is insane. Sephiroth brought out his hand and motioned her body out of the wall, slowly. He pressurized her body into the wall so much, it was to the point where her skin was stuck to it like glue. As he slowly removed her from the wall, screams filled through out the room. Her parts of skin didn't let go of the wall, so as he pulled her away, pieces of skin were stuck on the wall, millions of pieces.

The enormous pain she felt was burning throughout her very being. She wished there was no such thing as feeling. Blood was dripping like small streams of water down her body, and onto the floor. It was such a beautiful sight in Sephiroth's lovely demonic eyes. You could see the streams of blood reflecting in his eyes.

He healed her but she could still feel the ugly part of life… pain… and with that everything else negative falls into play. The miserable feeling. Sephiroth misses her, but not in a lover's kind of way. He missed her misery.

He feels no sympathy for her. He's making her pay for being gone oh so long. She was given an unknown option when he let her go away from his son. She did have the choice to voluntarily come back, but Sephiroth never mentioned such a thing. If she did come back without force then he would stop what he has always done to her, suffer, but why would he do that… he's addicted to her pain… it makes no sense why he would decide such a thought.

Sephiros, son of Sephiroth… he probably dreams of his mother and father together, but why should he care for a mother who left him with the god of this planet. It's true that his father treated him so much better than he treats his mother…

Sephiroth… such a cruel being of a god. No mercy, no nothing close to kindness. Everyone fears him.

Why did he not mention it… nobody is quite sure what really goes on in his evil twisted mind. He can be unpredictable sometimes.

Nita still couldn't think straight. This god is mad with frustration, nothing in this world makes him so angry as this woman does. Nita doesn't understand Sephiroth's anger towards her, and she noticed it was nighttime. The moon glowed its familiar eeriness on both her and Sephiroth as well as the puddles of blood.

Sephiroth always enjoys causing her suffering, and now he looks mad… as he tortures her. She's never seen him like this with her, she remembers the few times she made him silently angry, but this is different some how.

By now he would show his satisfaction he receives from her, but he shows more of his anger rather than his _joy_ this time. Nita just couldn't figure it out, she's just so disoriented at the moment.

Nita at the moment is in his arms with her heart pounding against her rib cage. Sephiroth moves towards her face, "You have made me quite angry my slave, you usually make me very happy. You disappointment me, making me wait until I take you back." He was laughing inhumanely at her, he kisses her in his frustration. Nita at the moment could feel his evil feel in his kiss, she's so confused.

Sephiroth sees she still has his scar he left on her lip. He starts to kiss her again, and in such an ugly manner. He never kisses her with love.

Nita struggles to ward him away from her, but as always it's never possible. The only gift she believes Sephiroth has given to her was Sephiros. She still has her motherly feelings towards the young man. Whether Sephiroth agrees with Nita's thoughts or not, he most likely would not agree…

He stopped as he knows what she just thought and Nita starts to speaks weakly, "Your son is the only gift I truly received from you. You bastard, whether you like it or not he's also mine…he is the only one that I actually have left as family. Rio may be gone but Sephiros is my son I accept…" Nita spoke in a quiet accented voice, she's one to never scream when she speaks. Sephiroth looked up and down at her, with a still frustrated look, but satisfied with her body.

"Woman, that was not an intentional _gift_. The boy was on my request, you just had to do your part or else. I see that you have accepted him as your son… You will never awake from this nightmare for as long as I want you to live it. You still belong to me."

Nita knew she was going to live the rest of her life in this nightmare, but she will do it just for her son. Even if he doesn't love her, she finally realizes she loves the young man.

"You are allowed to speak with my son. I know he is the only one here who brings you happiness, and I despise it when there is joy within you. I killed everyone that was close to you. I love your misery my toy." Sephiroth forced her to look up at him again.

Nita was scared that he would kill her only family she has left. She was praying he wouldn't think of that, Rio is gone, her family is gone, now maybe her only boy will be gone. "I know what you think, I would not kill _my_ son. I am quite proud what he has grown up to be. I could careless if he is your cause of happiness, this boy will rule all like I do."

She was relieved to hear him say that, but she knew he won't be so kind to her. As much as she would hate to admit it, that thought was just as crazy as his insanity in her eyes. Nita heard someone come into the room, her eyes averted to the sound. Sephiros.

She was confused, she thought Sephiroth told him to leave her alone with him. She was filled with joy he was here. She figured that the father and son connection was stronger than what she thought. Her guess was that Sephiroth beckoned him here. "My son, you can speak with her."

Sephiroth let her go unkindly and left them alone. Sephiros walked up to his mother, he could smell blood in the room. He knew already what his father did to his mother. He stood in front of her and smacked her across the face… Nita could not figure out this boy just like she couldn't figure out his father, one minute the boy is kind the next he's cruel. "Just give father a chance, listen to me you will not suffer so much. Please mother trust me."

She looked at him like he was crazy… "You know what he did to me, I could never love anything so inhuman, and so disgustingly awful. I can't… I can never see your father in such a way. How would you know how your insane father really feels?"

"Remember I told you he never experienced love, well he would not know himself that he is in love. He may be in love with how he makes you bleed or suffer, but that is not really love."

It still made no sense for Sephiroth to fall in love. Nita was stubbornly still not convinced, until Sephiroth was truly kind to her at least then maybe.

Sephiroth cannot love, he doesn't know the feeling, he has never experienced it.

Is Sephiroth really in love and not know it….

Impossible.

**Author's Notes: **Okay I'm confused what I should… I still don't really want this to be a Sephiroth and OC pairing. So far it's not. What do you all opinionate?


	16. Love said by Sephiros

**Author's Notes:** Ok I read all of your reviews! I had thought about all of you alls suggestion's and I feel like _maybe_ I should combine them since I have had yawls thoughts before… I tried to think of something no one else has thought of, but that's too much work. Well you all will see what's what. Sorry I have been sooo busy, here it is.

Trust me I never intend to write sappy, fluffy, sweet as candy romance… not my thing.

Chapter 16

**Narrator's POV**

As the months pass by Sephiroth treats Nita no different from the beginning. Only this time Sephiroth's son has witnessed millions of horrors that his mother suffered. His respect for his father slowly fades away.

Sephiros realized how insane his father can be to his mother, he does know his father has fallen in love, but in a disgusting obsession. He knows he can't convince Sephiroth to treat her any better.

Sephiros goes to his room and sees his mother sitting on his bed, but with a miserable expression glorified all over her face. "Mother." She gets up with a happy expression on her face, "My son.."

Nita hugs her only son, her only one she would live for to see everyday. Sephiros at times would treat her disrespectfully, but it has saved her from a few of Sephiroth's abuse. She actually tried to love the inhumane being, it was the most difficult thing ever.

If Nita didn't take her son's advice she would be smacked roughly across the face by him. Only a few times did she ever listen to him, but she couldn't help but feel disgusted about Sephiroth and show it through her actions, vomiting out her disgust.

"Mother, have you been beaten by father again?" Nita just nodded her head yes, she couldn't take her son's advice this time. She couldn't bring herself to willingly kiss Sephiroth, but she would do it just for her son… no matter what. She would do almost anything for her son. Just like a mother.

Sephiros came up to Nita and laid a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at the fact that he's taller than his mother, much taller. Nita and her son sat on his bed and started talking about what Nita missed out when she left her son.

She enjoyed her conversation with her son, he would sometimes have his head lay on her lap as she would stroke his long hair. He never had such compassion from any being, not like his mother. He couldn't believe how good the feeling felt…

Sephiros' father, he was an excellent teacher in fighting skills, knowing what to do, and cruelty. Sephiroth never taught love to anyone not even his son. Why teach something you don't know, love isn't anything that could be taught.

"Sephiros, I know you're frustrated with me about my relationship with your father, but I doubt it would make a difference with him." Sephiros refused the thought, he wanted her to love his father so desperately, he believed that if she did love Sephiroth…

No more pain for Nita.

Nita's son looked at her with hardly any emotion. She noticed he's not used to the pleasant emotions in this life, she knew Sephiroth would raise his son however he wanted. She also knew her son would have a bit of a heart at least.

When Nita and her son would talk she was the one doing most of the talking, Sephiros would stay quiet. Sephiros wasn't used to being gently touched with love.

Nita mentally prepared herself with the challenge of taking her son's advice. She did have to admit, every few times that she did take her son's advice, it saved her from the unimaginable pain Sephiroth would create just for her.

She left the room preparing herself for what she finds impossible to do. Her son went out to his usual business his father put him up to.

As Nita slowly walked to Sephiroth's room she started to recall Sephiros' words, "Mother forget about Rio, I know you think about him every time father kisses you. He knows you do." It made no sense to her why this god would care who she thinks about, who she still loves.

While Nita was lost in her thoughts she didn't know Sephiroth was standing not too far from her. His unusual beauty stands there as he watches her mind slowly come back to reality. "Sephiroth…" she spoke softly and quietly in her accent. She never really raises her voice at him.

Her surroundings have always been gorgeous and gloomy. Nita's life is a sad nightmare that happens to be a reality way too real. Sephiroth comes up to her and grabs her arm, he smacked a chain around her wrist and dragged her to a near by wall. He made the other end of the chain embedded to the wall permanently.

"You will stay here forever. No one will unbind you from these chains, not even my own son, I will kill him if I have to. You will never go about freely of this castle."

Sephiroth turned and walked away. Nita was so confused as to what happened and what he just said. It wasn't like she was able to go away from the castle, but not go around the castle…

Nita started to have tears run down freely, she was even more confused than ever before. Weeks passed by and Nita hasn't drank, eaten, or even spoken a word since then. She didn't even get to see her only happiness in this world, her son. If she had to use the restroom she would have to go where she sat.

Strangely she didn't even see Sephiroth. Her mind was going insane, it was so lonely. She would lay there lifelessly without a care in the world. She stopped wondering where her son was, she stopped wondering why she was here. She stopped the confusing questions.

It has now been a month and she finally for the first time heard a sound of footsteps. She averted her almost dysfunctional eyes towards the sound… Sephiros. He looked at her in sadness, "Mother.."

Nita tried to say something my she couldn't get her mind to move her mouth and say a word. In her mind she was overly excited to see her son, but nothing in her body or face showed it. The loneliness and depression ruined her already messed up life.

Sephiroth is a master in fighting and misery. As Sephiroth quickly went to his mother he felt someone else present. He knew he ordered from his father not to come and visit her, but he couldn't help it, he had to see his precious mother. He was warned what would happen.

He ignored the other presence and moved quicker towards is mother.

Everything was in slow motion, the scene was familiar all over again in Nita's dark eyes. All senses in her body immediately jolted within her. She got up and pulled her arm out to her only love in this world. "Sephiros!" For the second time she screams for her loved one.

Slow motion… everything moved in slow time. Everything was moving at the slowest pace of a heart beat. Nita saw Sephiroth pull out his sword, her heart screamed out in fear. He swiftly cut his son's head off, Sephiros' eyes rolled in the back of his head as it slowly dropped with a sickening thud to the floor. Blood everywhere…

It was the same scene all over again, except this time she wasn't able to tell him she loved him, her only son. Another part of her was missing… again.

Rio and now Sephiros.

Her face deformed in the ugliness of it all, she wailed and screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She started gnawing at her wrist, biting it with all she got. She had lost her mind completely.

She chewed on her flesh until she got the bone and past it. She didn't care if it hurt so much, she yet again had nothing left in this world. She incredibly bit her wrist off, the scene was gross as was the blood.

Nita had blood all over her mouth, hair, and body. She was trembling with so much pain. She got free of the chain and ran to a window… she flew out. Her hair whipped around her as she ungracefully flew down.

Sephiroth just stood there looking at his son's decapitated body, and Nita's hand that twitched every once in a while. "My toy, did you forget… you are mine." He went after her.

He flew down with grace and quickly caught up to her. Nita saw this and she started thinking she should chew her body into bits and pieces to fly down faster… she couldn't think straight.

Sephiroth grabbed her into his arms full of power. His one wing stretched out and flew back up into the castle. Nita felt herself dying… Sephiroth of course would just revive her back to this world. He knew that if he were to chain her up she would eat her wrists again and it would be the same over and over again.

He had enough fun with his slave, it was time to put the creature out of her misery. "It is time to put you away my pretty Nita. There are times when one grows out of their toys my slave."

Sephiroth's lovely eyes looked her as he healed her up. They were floating outside of the window she jumped, the moon glowed eerily on both of them. Sephiroth's long silver hair shone gorgeously as Nita's small form glowed softly.

Nita was couldn't comprehend anything anymore as she for once stayed still in Sephiroth's arms. He let her go as he made her float gracefully in the night air. He came close and gave her one last harsh kiss on her lips, and Nita for once responded back willingly.

She kissed him back, but softly as her soft spoken voice, this surprised Sephiroth. He laughed at her evilly. She floated no more and her nude body gracefully plummeted to the earth. She ended up loving Sephiroth.

She was no longer suffering anymore, just as Sephiros had said before.

She died and Sephiroth's demonic form flew back into the castle. He decided she for once deserved to die.

He went inside the castle and revived his son, and erased the memory of his son's one and only mother. Nita.

Sephiroth always wins in the end. He is a god after all.

FIN


	17. Should the show go on?

**Author's Note:** Here's a question to all who have read this. Is this story worth a **sequel** or should it stay with this one story? Did everyone enjoy this? What was **bad** about this story what was **gooood** about it? Was it **easy** reading?

-Fin


End file.
